Gracias por todo
by loristicam
Summary: El mismo Magnus que conocemos y el mismo Jace que conocemos. Esto es lo que sucede cuando pones a convivir a esta pareja brillante y hermosa. Jace es obligado a pasar unos días con el gran brujo con el fin de hacer una investigación sobre él, pero encontrará algo mucho mejor y que probablemente le gusta mas que hacer tarea. (JAGNUS) One-Shot.


**Esta es una historia JAGNUS, es decir Jace- Magnus. Amo el malec con todo mi corazón y siempre lo había escrito, pero escribir esto fue un gran reto que me puse y espero que les guste.**

 **Va dedicado a Jummar lee y a Nathaly Quilindo Arias.**

 **En este mundo Valentine nunca tuvo malas intenciones, seguramente está en Idris siendo un gran cazador de sombras con Jocelyn, Clary y Jonathan. Stephen y Celine murieron y Jace eligió ir al instituto de Nueva York solo porque le gustaba. Robert no sale, así que pueden imaginar lo que quieran de él.**

 **Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mia.**

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre las calles de Nueva York. Jace Herondale estaba recostado en la cama de Alec Lightwood mientras éste estaba sentado en el suelo dándole vueltas a su estela con sus dedos y con unas muletas recostadas junto a él.

-No creo que la lluvia pase pronto Jace- Informó Alec. Jace miró hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño.

\- Tiene que pasar- Dijo como si le estuviera dando una orden a la madre naturaleza- No voy a desperdiciar todo mi día encerrado en el instituto-

-¿Y para que quieres salir?- Preguntó el ojiazul- Mamá no nos va a dejar cazar demonios otra vez- Jace suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de su parabatai. Hacía dos meses que Alec, Isabelle y Jace habían salido a cazar demonios sin autorización de la clave y habían terminado muy lastimados, tanto que les habían obligado a pasar seis meses de abstinencia a la caza mientras debían estudiar los libros de la biblioteca hasta recordarse a sí mismos porque era importante notificar a la clave cuando quisieran ir a una misión.

\- Somos nephilim- Gruñó Jace- No pueden prohibirnos cazar demonios-

-En realidad- Contrapuso Alec- Si pueden- Jace le lanzó una almohada al ojiazul al tiempo que la puerta era abierta por Isabelle.

-¡Jace! ¡Alec!- Llamó ella con expresión apurada- Mamá nos quiere ver en la biblioteca y estoy segura que son malas noticias-

-¿Lo dices por intuición o porque estabas escuchando a través de la puerta?- Preguntó Jace. La pelinegra sonrió.

-Un poco de ambas- Alec se puso de pie, se sostuvo de la pared mientras guardaba su estela en el bolsillo y estiró sus manos para tomar las muletas.

-¿Y qué escuchaste?- Preguntó. Isabelle dio media vuelta.

-Tendrán que averiguarlo-

* * *

Cuando entraron a la biblioteca se encontraron con Maryse sentada frente al gran escritorio y Max en uno de los sillones con una de sus historietas sobre las rodillas. Apenas el niño levantó la mirada y vio a sus hermanos entrar se puso de pie y cerró el libro.

-¿Vas a algún lado Max?- Preguntó Maryse viendo a su hijo. El pequeño miró de los jóvenes a su madre.

-Normalmente me sacan cuando tienen alguna charla importante- Se justificó el pequeño. Maryse le hizo una seña para que se sentara y Max miró a sus hermanos extrañado antes de volver a sentarse.

\- Como saben la clave me ha dado la orden de recordarles la importancia de que todas las misiones sean notificadas- Dijo ella. Jace rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya quedó claro, no volverá a pasar- Aseguró- La próxima vez llamaremos refuerzos- Maryse miró a Jace no muy convencida.

-¿Quieren que les recuerde las consecuencias de lo que hicieron?- Los tres chicos negaron efusivamente con la cabeza pero Maryse continuó como si no los hubiera visto- Isabelle no se pudo parar de la cama por una semana, Alec aún debe usar muletas y Jace por poco muere-

-Se necesitan más que centenares de demonios para matarme- Repuso éste.

\- Solo se necesita tu propia estupidez- Replicó Maryse- Te recuerdo que cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Isabelle y Alec cojeando del dolor y contigo en el suelo inconsciente- Jace rodó los ojos.

\- Y nosotros te subimos a tu cuarto- Continuó Alec. Jace lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Y entonces decidimos llamar a…- Decía Isabelle.

-No…- Interrumpió Jace- Lo digas. Ya entendí el punto- Maryse corrió la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

-Me alegra que al fin hayan entendido la importancia de notificar a la clave cuando decidan salir a cazar. Pero eso no significa que deje de cumplir con las órdenes que me han dado-

-Aquí viene- Predijo Isabelle.

\- ¿Cuáles órdenes?- Preguntó Alec.

\- Mientras se cumplen sus meses de sanción deben aprender algunas…-

-Lo sabemos- Repuso Jace- Hemos leído varios libros de la Biblioteca para mantenernos ocupados-

-Eso ya no es todo- Dijo Maryse- En el tiempo que les queda van a estudiar… como si fueran principiantes- Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Contestaron Jace e Isabelle.

-Llevamos años aprendiendo- Dijo Alec- No vamos a comenzar de nuevo desde el principio ¿Eso en que beneficiaría a la clave?-

-Me parece- Habló Max desde su sillón y todos en la sala se giraron a verlo- Que es la mejor manera que tiene la clave de decirles de una forma sutil y nada grosera que sus acciones fueron irresponsables, como si fueran principiantes- Jace bufó al escuchar aquello.

-Chicos, yo solo cumplo con las ordenes que me dan- Dijo Maryse.

\- No puede ser tan malo ¿No?- Preguntó Isabelle dudosa de lo que ella misma decía- Podríamos tomarlo como unas mini vacaciones-

-Exacto- Dijo Maryse- Y realmente no hay mucho que puedan decir para cambiar los planes de la clave así que les aconsejo aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y terminar rápido con esto- Los tres chicos suspiraron y se sentaron en el sofá. Jace hacía mucho que no se sentaba ahí a aprender de las clases de Maryse, había dejado de hacerlo a los doce y medio. Se sentía pequeño y tonto. Miró a sus hermanos. Isabelle jugaba con su collar de rubí aburrida, seguramente ella ya se había rendido y aceptaba las clases de principiantes. Alec miraba atento a Maryse, como si no le importara recordarlo todo de nuevo. Max también miraba a su madre, seguramente para el pequeño lo que verían era nuevo, ahora Jace entendía porque Maryse le había pedido quedarse.

-Bien ¿Quién puede decirme que es un submundo?- Preguntó la mujer viendo a todos los chicos como si tuvieran cinco años. Jace rodó los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza dentro de sus manos.

-También se le conoce como subterráneo- Dijo Max- Son todas aquellas criaturas diferentes a los ángeles, los demonios, los mundanos y los nephilim. Se les caracteriza por poseer sangre de demonio, ya sea directa o por una enfermedad-

\- Correcto hijo- Celebró Maryse- Isabelle dime cuales son los subterráneos más comunes- Jace levantó la mirada y miró divertido a Isabelle.

\- Vampiro, brujo, hombre lobo y hada- Respondió ella mecánicamente.

-Correcto. Jace...-

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Alec. Maryse lo miró.

-Alec tu pareces estar atento, no tengo que preguntarte nada- La mujer volvió a mirar al rubio- Jace ¿Cómo nacen los brujos?-

\- Oh no lo sé- Repuso este- He escuchado la historia de una cigüeña que deja los bebes en las ventanas de los padres-

-¡Jace!- Regañó Maryse.

\- ¡No voy a relatar como nacen los bebes!- Respondió él antes de señalar con el dedo a Max- ¡Hay niños presentes! – Maryse se talló la cara con las manos.

\- Me refería a los padres de un brujo- Dijo ella- Sabes que los padres de un brujo son la razón de que ellos tengan poderes, así que dime ¿Por qué se da esto? ¿Qué tienen de especial los padres de los brujos?- Jace puso la mano en su barbilla como si realmente lo estuviera pensando.

-¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?- Dijo él.

-Oh por el Ángel- Exclamó Isabelle- Jace solo dile qué son los padres de los brujos-

\- Desafortunados- Respondió él- ¿Tener un hijo con el poder de matarte si quisiera sin dejar huellas? No lo podrías educar ¡Ni siquiera podrías obligarlo a comer sus vegetales!-

\- Jace…- Empezó la mujer mirándolo seriamente.

-Jace- Llamó Alec- Uno de sus padres empieza por "m" y termina en "undano", y el otro empieza por "d" y termina en "emonio". Solo responde la pregunta para que podamos irnos-

\- ¡Ya sé!- Celebró el rubio- ¡Memonio y dundano!- Alec dio un gruñido.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con los brujos?- Le preguntó.

\- Después de la inconciencia...- Empezaba Isabelle.

-¡No hables!- Cortó Jace.

-¿Solo por eso?- Preguntó Alec viendo a su parabatai- ¿Un brujo te salvó la vida y ahora odias a toda la especie?-

-Tú no sabes lo que es deberle la vida a alguien Alec- Le aseguró el rubio.

-Tal vez no- Concedió el ojiazul- Pero si sé que en tu lugar no tomaría tu actitud- Jace sin querer escuchar más sobre brujos se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca a paso decidido.

* * *

Después de divagar un poco por todo el instituto el rubio decidió ir a la sala de armas donde se sentó y cerró los ojos solo para concentrarse en el ruido de las gotas de lluvia que aún se precipitaban en la calle. Unos minutos después alguien abrió la puerta, escuchó golpes en el suelo y sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era.

-Mamá te estuvo hablando mientras salías de la biblioteca- Dijo Alec. Jace se sorprendió un poco.

-No la escuché- Aceptó- ¿Qué decía?-

-Decía que si dabas un paso más te dejaría tarea- Jace sonrió secamente.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Un escrito de dos hojas sobre los brujos-

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace llegó a la biblioteca quince minutos tarde de la hora acordada para las clases. Isabelle se miraba aburrida las uñas, Alec jugaba con sus muletas y Max pasaba las hojas de otra de sus historietas. Maryse miró la rubio y después al reloj colgado en la pared.

-Llegas tarde- Informó. Jace decidió ignorarla y se disponía a sentarse cuando la mujer volvió a hablar- ¿Tu tarea?- El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y sacó dos hojas dobladas de sus bolsillos. Maryse desdoblo las hojas y se encontró con la palabra "Brujo" escrita a lo largo de todo el papel. Los hermanos Lightwood desde donde estaban sentados pudieron ver lo que seguramente se trataba de una broma de Jace.

-Ay no- Se quejó Isabelle.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Maryse enseñándole las hojas.

\- Son dos hojas sobre brujos- Respondió Jace con una encantadora sonrisa. Maryse suspiró mientras dejaba caer las hojas sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que empieces a tomarte estas clases enserio?- Preguntó.

-Podrías dejar de dar las clases- Propuso él.

\- O tu podrías superar el tema de los brujos- Replicó Alec desde el sillón- Enserio Jace, si sigues así nunca vamos a avanzar y nos faltan los otros submundos-

-¿Por qué no solo le agradeces al brujo haberte salvado y ya?- Propuso Isabelle- Tal vez así tu alma pueda estar en paz-

\- Jace es demasiado orgulloso- Dijo Alec- No le agradecería, y tampoco aceptaría que en algún momento le salvaron la vida-

\- ¡No necesito agradecerle a nadie nada!- Repuso el rubio- A fin de cuentas es su trabajo ¿No?-

\- De hecho los brujos tienen convenios con los institutos- Le recordó Alec- Así que técnicamente fue su obligación salvarte-

-Ustedes debieron ponerme una Iratze- Dijo Jace no por primera vez. Desde el día en que despertó y se enteró que un brujo lo había sanado había reclamado lo mismo a Isabelle y a Alec- Así al menos mi propia sangre de ángel me hubiera sanado-

-¡No funcionaban!- Exclamó Alec por enésima vez- Era la única forma ¡Entiéndelo!-

-¡Es suficiente!- Dijo Maryse haciéndolos callar a todos- Jace, vas a repetir este escrito y esta vez lo harás bien- Informó ella- Pero ya no lo quiero de dos hojas. Quiero que hagas un verdadero estudio a los brujos- Jace rodó los ojos- Y para ello vas a estudiar a un brujo- Maryse abrió uno de los cajones, sacó una tarjeta y se la dio a Jace. El rubio recibió el papel y lo acercó para leerlo.

\- Magnus Bane- Leyó y miró a Maryse con una mueca- ¿Qué no es el gran brujo de Brooklyn? Dudo que tenga tiempo de ayudarme con una tarea de escuela-

\- Él te ayudará, estoy segura- Dijo ella- Ahora mejor sube y empaca tus cosas, la clase ha terminado- Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Debes estar bromeando- Maryse se encogió de hombros.

-Dije un verdadero estudio-

* * *

Luego de que Jace peleara por una hora sobre porque no quería ir y Maryse le respondiera con razones de porque tenía que ir, el rubio había dado media vuelta y refunfuñando fue a su habitación a empacar algunas cosas. Alec e Isabelle esperaron a que Jace se hubiera ido para acercarse al escritorio de su madre.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- Preguntó Isabelle- ¿Sabes que brujo es ese?-

-¿Creen que no recuerdo que Magnus fue el brujo que salvó a Jace?- Preguntó ella viendo a sus hijos mayores- Tal vez cuando Jace descubra que fue Magnus quien lo salvó dejará a un lado su estúpido orgullo y le agradecerá. Eso es lo único que se me ocurre que podría controlar su temperamento cuando se habla de los brujos-

-¿Pero para darle una lección era necesario enviarlo a vivir con Magnus Bane?- Preguntó Alec- Él no es reconocido precisamente por limitarse a ser gentil con las personas atractivas, de hecho, creo que tiene el record de amantes entre los submundos-

-¿Y?-

-Mamá- Dijo Isabelle- ¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo que Jace y Magnus puedan terminar teniendo algo?- Maryse se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca.

-¿A ustedes les preocupa?- Preguntó ella- Sería lo mejor que podría pasarnos. Tal vez ustedes no conocen a Magnus porque cuando él vino estaban en la enfermería, pero yo si lo conozco e incluso hablé un poco con él y créanme cuando les digo que posiblemente ese brujo sea la única persona en el universo capaz de bajar el ego de Jace. Sería un productivo combate de brillo contra brillo-

* * *

Magnus miró nuevamente la receta en el libro. Ni siquiera era un libro de cocina real, era un libro ilustrado para niños donde en lugar de decir "tres cucharas de azúcar" había un dibujo de las tres cucharas acercándose al dibujo de la mezcla. El brujo miró del libro a su mezcla. No estaba seguro pero apostaría a que las galletas no debían tener una masa tan dura. Había tratado de seguir la receta al pie de la letra y no es que fuera malo en la cocina, es solo que era muy distraído y a veces olvidaba agregar un ingrediente u olvidaba haberlo hecho y lo volvía a agregar.

Con un chasquido de lengua dejó la masa abandonada y decidió llevar el libro de vuelta al librero. Cocinar era un buen pasatiempo, pero cocinar algo mal se volvía estresante. En ese momento sonó su celular. El brujo chasqueó los dedos y todo el desastre de harina y la masa, incluso su propio delantal, habían desaparecido. Era como si jamás hubiera intentado preparar algo.

Recorrió el loft tratando de buscar el aparato y cuando finalmente dio con él lo levantó para contestar.

-Magnus Bane al habla-

\- Magnus, soy Maryse Lightwood del instituto de Nueva York- El brujo soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre uno de sus sofás.

-Maryse- Saludó- No me digas ¿Otro de tus pequeños cazadores necesita de mis servicios gratis?-

\- Si- Aceptó ella sin rodeos- Pero no es lo que te imaginas-

-Tú no sabes lo que me imagino-

-No tienes que venir al instituto a curar a nadie- Especificó ella- Jonathan está en camino a tu loft-

-¿Con una canasta de frutas en agradecimiento? Que tierno de su parte-

-Magnus…-

-Le dijiste que no hablara con extraños ¿Verdad?-

-Magnus, él no sabe que tú lo curaste- Informó ella- Solo irá a hacer una tarea para mí- Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Entiendo ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

\- Diría que una semana-

-De acuerdo- Aceptó Magnus. Era mejor no tener problemas con la clave, y además él recordaba a Jace y el rubio no era precisamente alguien desagradable a la vista. Maryse le agradeció y colgó.

Magnus se puso de pie y miró crítico su loft. No estaba mal pero si iba a tener visitas podría estar mejor.

* * *

Jace llegó refunfuñando a la dirección que le había dado Maryse, se acomodó la mochila en su espalda y timbró como si su dedo se hubiera pegado al timbre.

-SI SIGUES TIMBRANDO DE ESE MODO TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UN MONO - Dijo alguien en el altavoz. Pero Jace decidió ignorarlo y siguió timbrando. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y una mano tomó la muñeca de Jace y la soltó en el aire para que dejara de timbrar- Que intenso, me imagino que eres soltero- Dijo Magnus. Jace lo miró de arriba a abajo. El brujo vestía una cómoda sudadera azul oscuro y tenía el cabello despeinado.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- Repuso el rubio. Magnus se miró a sí mismo.

-¿Preferirías que me hubiera vestido como normalmente me visto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Jace puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo normalmente te vistes siquiera llevas ropa?- Magnus sonrió aún más- Prefiero no averiguarlo, pero gracias por la oferta- El brujo se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pasara- Me imagino que ya sabes quién soy y que hago aquí-

-Maryse me llamó- Informó Magnus- Pero siempre me han gustado las presentaciones así que adelante- Jace miró a Magnus con esa mirada que solo un nephilim con sangre de ángel podría dar. Una mirada de superioridad angelical.

\- Soy Jace Herondale cazador de sombras- Dijo con orgullo.

-Y estas aquí para hacer una tarea de escuela- Completó el brujo. Jace gruñó bajo.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo- Tuvo que aceptar.

-Muy bien. Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer trata de que sea rápido- Pidió- Tengo clientes por conocer y reglas de la clave por romper- Jace lo miró amenazadoramente.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor que decir eso frente a un cazador de sombras?- Magnus lo miró desinteresado.

-Decirlo frente a un cazador de sombras que también rompe las reglas- Jace tuvo que aceptar que el brujo tenía un punto. El rubio avanzó, se sentó en uno de los sofás y bajó su mochila al suelo. Sacó una hoja y un papel y escribió.

 **ESTUDIO DEL BRUJO MAGNUS BANE- REALIZADO POR JONATHAN HERONDALE**

 **1\. El brujo es muy perceptivo**

Jace sonrió orgulloso de su anotación y guardó la hoja en su mochila. Magnus lo miro atento desde la puerta pero no parecía interesado en hacer preguntas al respecto.

Si vienes conmigo te mostrare tu habitación- Dijo en su lugar. Jace siguió a Magnus por el corredor y vio como éste le abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Adentro las paredes eran de color blanco, había una sencilla cama, un armario, una mesa de noche y una puerta que seguramente llevaba al baño- No tiene que gustarte- Aclaró el brujo- Creo que puse lo necesario- Después de eso Magnus dio media vuelta y se fue por el corredor. Jace entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. En realidad le gustaba, era sencilla y se veía ordenada, pero estaba decidido en no hacerle cumplidos a Magnus.

Después de bajar su maleta dudó en acomodar sus cosas en el armario, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que los días que pasaría allí serían muy pocos y no quería gastar tiempo volviendo a empacar todo cuando llegara el momento de por fin volver al instituto.

Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y escribió un rápido mensaje.

ESTO ES RIDÍCULO.

Se lo envió a Alec y a Isabelle y volvió a guardar su celular.

Sin nada que hacer decidió adelantar la estúpida tarea para terminarla lo más pronto posible, así que volvió a tomar la hoja de su mochila y se sentó en la cama pensando en que más anotar. ¿Qué podía deducir de Magnus con lo poco que había visto de él?

 **2\. Magnus odia esta tarea tanto como yo.**

Dio vueltas al lápiz en sus dedos mientras pensaba en que más escribir. Pensó que tal vez si llegaba a aburrirse podría empezar a inventar cosas para hacer parecer a Magnus más interesante, de todos modos dudaba que Maryse conociera bien al brujo. Estaba pensando en esa posibilidad cuando escuchó un ruido parecido al de un aruño. Miró hacia la ventana y se encontró a un feo gato molestando con sus uñas tratando de entrar. Jace decidió ignorar al gato y seguir pensando pero el ruido era tan molesto que termino cansándose.

-Largo de aquí- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba la cortina para dejar de ver al animal. Pero el gato no dejó sus rasguños- ¡Lárgate!- Volvió a abrir la cortina y entonces el animal dejó de aruñar y se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Jace se encontró con que esos ojos eran parecidos a los de Magnus, y le pareció irónico que ellos dos fueran los culpables de su molestia en los últimos quince minutos.

El gato era pequeño y peludo, aunque por su tamaño parecía más bien un conejillo de indias.

-Pareces una rata- Dijo Jace a ver si lograba convencer al animal de dejarlo en paz, pero el gato era testarudo. El rubio estaba decidido en volver a cerrar la cortina cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

\- ¡Presidente!- Dijo Magnus y avanzó hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar al gato, quien saltó a los brazos del brujo. Jace miró del felino a Magnus.

-No me dijiste que tenías un gato- Acusó. Magnus sostuvo a su mascota al tiempo que le acariciaba las orejas.

-No me dijiste que no te gustaban los gatos- Replicó. Jace se cruzó de brazos.

-No podría haber sabido que mi molestia hacia los gatos podía afectarte porque no me dijiste que tenías un gato-

-Yo no podría haber sabido que mi gato iba a molestarte porque no me dijiste que no te gustaban- Jace bufó y dejó caer los brazos.

\- Bueno, ya lo sabes. No me gustan. Así que saca a ese animal de aquí- El rubio acercó su mano a Presidente para sacudirla en un acto de molestia, pero el felino inmediatamente sacó una garra y con un gruñido la movió en el aire, como si no le importara rasguñar la mano de Jace. Él dio un grito ahogado y alejó su mano.

-¡Por el ángel!- Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que el sentimiento es mutuo- Comentó, después empezó a caminar con su gato en brazos hacia la puerta- Aunque no podré mantener a Presidente alejado de aquí. Veras, casualmente esta es su habitación favorita de todo mi loft- Jace puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba al brujo salir. Genial, ahora debía compartir habitación con un gato que quería matarlo. Enojado, de un manotazo sacó de su mochila la hoja y escribió haciendo demasiada presión sobre el papel.

 **3\. El estúpido brujo se preocupa más por la comodidad de una rata que por la de un nephilim.**

Una vez guardada la hoja decidió tomar una ducha y dormirse temprano. Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y trató de no sorprenderse demasiado al encontrar a Presidente durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama, seguramente Magnus había abierto la puerta de la habitación solo para molestarlo. Tomó cada una de las esquinas del cubre camas y las unió, envolviendo al animal como si se tratara de un regalo. Pudo sentir a Presidente despertar y empezar a moverse por haber sido encerrado, pero sin importarle abrió la puerta de la habitación y abandonó al cubre camas con su contenido en medio del pasillo. Después volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Debió suponer que Magnus se vengaría de aquello.

Una vez Jace estuvo acostado y en mitad de camino entre la realidad y el sueño, sus propias cobijas lo apresaron en medio de una lluvia de chispas azules.

-¡Magnus!- Gruñó molesto mientras se movía lo que más podía tratando de quitarse las cobijas que parecían haberse pegado a su piel.

\- Deberías agradecer que no soltaré a Presidente sobre la cama- Escuchó que Magnus dijo desde algún lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace despertó. En algún punto de la noche se había cansado de pelear contra las cobijas que lo aprisionaban y se había quedado dormido. Afortunadamente abrió los ojos y comprobó que se encontraba libre. Se levantó de la cama, se duchó, se cambió y se paró frente al espejo sin poder evitar sonreír. Usó sus dedos para peinar hacia atrás su cabello dorado y cuando estuvo conforme con el resultado salió de la habitación.

Magnus estaba sentado en el comedor con su desayuno en un plato frente a él y el celular en el oído. El brujo sostenía su cabeza con una mano mientras miraba aburrido su plato, como si la conversación no le interesara en lo absoluto.

-Déjeme ver mi agenda- Dijo a la persona con la que estuviera hablando. Magnus no se movió de su silla ni de su posición pero hizo con la boca un sonido parecido al que haces cuando estar murmurando al leer- Tengo tiempo en una semana, no se preocupe, yo lo llamo- Después el brujo colgó.

-¿Un cliente?- Preguntó Jace acercándose y sentándose.

-Un muy agotador y molesto cliente- Especificó Magnus. El brujo tronó sus dedos y un plato de comida apareció frente a Jace. El rubio miró sorprendido la comida pero después se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.

\- Y nueva decoración- Comentó el rubio. Ahora el loft de Magnus tenía muebles y paredes blancas acompañados por lámparas de cristal y cuadros de muchos colores. Parecía un museo.

\- Gracias por notarlo, la mayoría de personas no lo comentan- El rubio se encogió de hombros. Tantos años buscando mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo le habían enseñado a fijarse en los pequeños detalles de las cosas, como por ejemplo había notado que Magnus buscó combinar los colores verde y negro tiñendo un mechón de su negro cabello convirtiéndolo en verde, usando una camisa negra y un pantalón verde. Aunque lo que definitivamente no buscó combinar fueron la cantidad de anillos en sus dedos y colgantes en su cuello.

-¿Por qué tantos anillos?- Preguntó Jace levantando su taza de café. Magnus miró sus propias manos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Son brillantes, llamativos y de colores- Fue lo que respondió. Jace tuvo que darle la razón, en los dedos del brujo había diferentes tipos de piedras y materiales de varios colores que contrastaban con su piel color caramelo. El rubio miró sus propias manos, las cuales no eran muy diferentes del tono de Magnus, y se preguntó si tantos anillos a él también se le verían bien. Tal vez no con su ropa negra de cazador de sombras, pero estaba convencido de que cualquier cosa se le vería bien así que solo era buscar el atuendo apropiado. Aunque no es como si fuera hacerlo, no tenía ganas de convertirse en una versión mejorada de Magnus Bane.

-¿Alguna vez otro brujo ha tratado de imitarte?- Fue lo que preguntó. Probablemente solo un brujo tendría la suficiente valentía, respaldada por su magia, de imitar a otro.

\- No, ninguno tiene lo que se necesita-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

\- Encanto, gracia, no tenerle miedo a hacer o probar nuevas cosas, estar desinteresado en lo que las personas piensan de ti…- Jace asintió mientras bebía un poco de su café.

-Yo tengo todo eso- Murmuró. Magnus lo miró curioso.

\- No estarás pensando hacerlo-

-Claro que no, prefiero llamar la atención usando solamente mi cabello y mis ojos. No sé si lo sepas pero soy famoso gracias a ellos-

-Perdón ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Magnus…-

-Ojos y cabello dorados- Dijo el brujo- Puedo ver el atractivo: Tienes el cabello de un ángel y parece como si tus ojos fueran oro encendido- Jace sonrió orgulloso.

\- No te devolveré el cumplido- Advirtió. Magnus asintió desinteresado mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba sus platos a la cocina. La verdad era que el brujo si era atractivo, pero Jace sentía que estaba en desventaja ya que Magnus usaba maquillaje y joyas y colores para resaltar aún más, en cambio él debía usar su personalidad para buscar esa atención extra. Así que decirle a Jace que era atractivo era repetirle lo que él ya sabía pero que amaba escuchar ya que le costaba, en cambio decírselo a Magnus era aceptar que el brujo hacia un buen trabajo arreglándose, y Jace definitivamente no haría eso.

Él terminó de comer tranquilamente su desayuno y fue a la cocina a dejar los platos. Allí Magnus estaba recargado contra la pared con un libro de cocina en las manos y parecía estar leyendo una receta. Una idea pasó por la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo y Magnus levantó la mirada- Tengo una hermana que es perfecta en la cocina. Si quieres le digo que te ayude con la receta que quieres hacer-

\- No sabía que tuvieras hermanos-

\- En realidad son medio hermanos- Aclaró él- Alec, Isabelle y Max- Magnus asintió.

\- Tal vez después- Dijo y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la encimera- Voy a salir. Te dejo a cargo de mi hogar y de mi gato, no toques…-

-Llévate al gato- Ordenó. Magnus lo pasó y llegó hasta el perchero en la sala de donde tomó un abrigo.

\- Presidente se queda aquí porque este es su hogar- Determinó el brujo- Como decía, no toques lo que veas que parezca antiguo o valioso. Hay cosas en esta casa que no podrías llegar a pagarme ni viviendo tres veces- Jace rodó los ojos.

\- No soy un niño de cinco años- Le recordó. Magnus se puso el abrigo.

\- Como sea. Presidente salió a dar una vuelta así que deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta para que pueda entrar cuando vuelva- Y con eso el brujo salió del lugar y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Apenas Jace dejó de escuchar pasos en la escalera se giró mirando el lugar y pensando en las cosas que podría hacer en lo que Magnus volvía. Podría llamar a alguna chica y presumir de su fantástico nuevo loft, o podría llamar a Isabelle y Alec y pedirles que fueran. Ambas eran ideas tentadoras, pero no tanto como las ganas que tenía de terminar su estúpida tarea. Fue hasta la habitación, abrió la ventana para la rata, tomó su hoja y volvió a la sala. Había algo que le costaba escribir pero que debía admitir así que decidió hacerlo de una vez.

 **4\. El brujo tiene buen gusto para la decoración y la ropa.**

Después de eso abrió la puerta de la habitación del brujo y entró con el papel en la mano buscando alguna otra cosa para anotar. El olor del interior llegó a la nariz, era a lo que olía Magnus pero tan levemente que no lo había percibido del todo. ¿Qué pensaría Maryse si escribía que Magnus olía a sándalo? Se encogió de hombros.

 **5\. Magnus huele a sándalo.**

Si Maryse quería un estudio de Magnus Bane él le llevaría el más completo y perfecto estudio del brujo, así puede que la mujer no le volviera a poner tareas ridículas. Caminó hasta el baño y observó el interior.

 **6\. Magnus se baña con agua caliente.**

 **7\. Magnus usa una bata de baño de color vino tinto.**

 **8\. Magnus tiene la mitad de la ropa en su armario nueva.**

 **9\. Magnus tiene una obsesión por los chalecos de colores metálicos.**

 **10\. Al brujo no parecen gustarle los cinturones porque revisé por todos los cajones de su armario y no encontré ninguno.**

 **11\. Por la anterior supongo que la vida sexual del brujo no ha de ser muy entretenida.**

 **12\. Olvida la anterior, encontré unas esposas. (Averiguar para qué son antes de entregar el trabajo a Maryse).**

Jace buscó dentro de uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche y se encontró con una antigua fotografía. En ella se veía a un Magnus vistiendo como un caballero inglés y tomado de la mano con una chica rubia. Jace acercó la foto para verla mejor y sonrió, ser un nephilim conocedor del mundo de las sombras le servía.

 **13\. Magnus salió con la vampira Camille Belcourt.**

Aburrido y después de encontrar otros objetos que no sabía cómo interpretar decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse al estudio. Ahora dejaría la vida personal de Magnus y se internaría en "Magnus Bane, gran brujo de Brooklyn".

Al entrar se encontró con que allí también la decoración era basada en un museo moderno. Vio un gran escritorio lleno de papeles y libretas, un librero repleto, algunas mesitas pequeñas con cofres y mapas y llaves, y una gigante alfombra en el suelo. Jace no sabía de alfombras pero intuía a que esa debía ser cara. Sin dudar la levantó del suelo y confirmo sus sospechas: La alfombra ocultaba un pentagrama. Obviamente Magnus rompía las reglas, el brujo nunca le pareció alguien "de bien" o "un ángel" así que no se sorprendió. Pero si decidió volver a ocultar el pentagrama, no le era de interés acusar submundos rebeldes ante la clave.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y después de mirar entre papeles, la mayoría contratos por servicio de magia, encontró una libreta en la que la primera página la marcaba como "Llamadas del instituto de Nueva York" Cuando los cazadores de sombras requerían los servicios de un brujo usaban mensajes de fuego, los cuales se extinguían una vez el brujo los hubiera leído. Por algún motivo que a Jace no le importaba el brujo había tomado nota de esas llamadas.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Maryse al leer un dato tan importante y tan difícil de conseguir en su tarea? Seguramente decidiría no volver a molestarlo, e incluso puede que le dejara volver a salir a cazar como premio a su perfecto informe. El rubio abrió la libreta y anotó en su hoja.

 **14\. Magnus fue llamado al instituto de Nueva York pocas veces: En 1750 para curar a una joven cazadora contagiada de Tifo. En 1900 fue llamado dos veces para curar la Cólera en el mismo cazador. En 1959 para curar la mordida de un demonio al director del instituto. En 2007 para curar las heridas de un demonio a un cazador.**

Jace levantó la libreta de Magnus y volvió a leer la fecha. Debía de haber un error. ¿Magnus fue al instituto en el 59 y volvió hasta 2007? Imposible, no podía haber pasado un lapso de tiempo tan largo, y más importante aún, Magnus no podía haber ido al instituto en ese mismo año porque entonces él lo hubiera visto y no recordaba haber visto al brujo antes.

Molesto cerró la libreta y la dejó en su lugar. Si esa última fecha estaba equivocada nada aseguraba que el resto de los datos fueran correctos.

-Porque definitivamente estas equivocada- Le dijo a la libreta y decidió salir del estudio y llegar a la sala. Presidente estaba estirándose en el sofá, seguramente había vuelto mientras Jace miraba el estudio. El rubio decidió evitar problemas con el felino y se sentó en el sofá más lejano sin poder dejar de ver la hoja de su tarea. "2007" decía allí, pero él siempre estaba enterado de quien salía y entraba del instituto, y de todos modos ¿Curar a quién? ¿A Alec? A pesar de sus heridas nunca se había llamado a un brujo ¿A Max? Tampoco ha sido necesario ¿Él? JAMÁS. Un brujo lo había curado y no lo había visto o sabido el nombre, pero Maryse sabía que Jace quería olvidar ese asunto y jamás lo enviaría a la casa de ese brujo.

¿O sí?

Solo para estar totalmente seguro decidió sacar su celular y llamar a Alec. El ojiazul contestó casi en el acto.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó. Jace frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-

-¿Magnus ha sido amable contigo?- Preguntó- Espero que no muy amable… ¿Su nivel de amabilidad de uno a diez esta en cinco? Porque eso sería lo ideal- El rubio frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Alec de que estas hablando?-

-Solo responde-

\- De acuerdo. Estoy bien y su nivel de amabilidad está en cinco ¿Contento?-

\- Maso menos ¿Si todo está bien para que me llamas?- Jace suspiró y se deslizo en el sofá levantando la hoja de su tarea.

\- Solo tengo una pregunta, y júrame por el ángel que me responderás con la verdad-

-No es necesario, lo haré. Pregúntame-

-¿Magnus es el brujo que me salvó?- Jace esperó tranquilamente porque sabía que Alec se reiría y le preguntaría que de donde sacaba eso. Pero la risa no llegó- ¿Alec?- Jace miró la pantalla y comprobó que aún estaba en la llamada- ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? ¡ALEC!-

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Isabelle?- Preguntó al fin el ojiazul y sonaba nervioso.

\- Porque tú eres mi parabatai- Obvió- Vamos Alec, solo ríete y ya terminemos con esto. Dime que sería ridículo que Maryse me hubiera enviado a la casa del brujo que me salvó y que soy un estúpido por pensarlo siquiera-

-Debiste llamar a Isabelle- Dijo Alec a media voz. Jace se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Lo hizo!- Acusó molesto- ¡Maryse me envió a su casa! Perdóname Alec, sé que es tu madre, pero voy a matarla-

\- Jace…-

-¡Fue Magnus! Ese idiota con olor a sándalo y buen gusto ¡A él le debo estar vivo! Y odio deber cosas a las personas-

\- Eso ya lo sé. Trata de…-

-¡El brujo lo sabía! – Exclamó- Debió de haberlo sabido y no me dijo nada, pero lo que es aún peor TU LO SABÍAS-

-Oye…-

-¿Por qué Alec? Esto es horrible. Ese hombre salvó mi vida y ahora debo quedarme en su casa sabiendo que estoy en deuda con él ¡¿Tienes si quiera una idea de la tortura que será para mí?! Nadie debería de saber que un brujo me salvó ¡Ni siquiera que debieron llamar a alguien por mis heridas! Pero ahora toda la clave lo sabe y por si fuera poco me envían a la casa de ese brujo ¿Qué planean?-

-Jace, no está mal recibir ayuda – Dijo Alec tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Para mí sí! ¿Magnus espera que le agradezca? Espero que no lo haga porque no pienso hacer eso-

-¿Y por qué no?-

\- Solo quiero olvidar ese momento de debilidad. ¿Maryse está contigo? Quisiera hablar con ella- Jace escuchó a su parabatai suspirar.

\- No esta- Dijo- Y ya deja de comportarte como su fueras un rey. Recuerda que la sangre de ángel no nos hace más que los submundos. Firmamos unos acuerdos en los que prometemos tratarlos como iguales-

\- No me refiero a la política- Aclaró- Olvídalo, no me entiendes-

\- Soy tu parabatai, si hay alguien en el mundo que puede entenderte soy yo. Quieres ser el mejor y que te vean como alguien fuerte. Magnus significa el momento en el que fuiste frágil- Jace asintió aunque Alec no pudiera verlo- Pero eso no significa que debas convertirte en un guerrero autosuficiente-

-Pero quiero serlo- Se quejó.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-

\- Tú eres mi única excepción-

-Magnus es otra- Dijo Alec con voz amable, la que usaba para hacer entrar a Jace en razón- Somos tus dos excepciones por el momento, porque no significa que seamos las últimas. Solo agradécele Jace-

-No quiero-

\- Entonces no lo hagas pero nunca estarás tranquilo- El rubio usó una mano para apretar el puente de la nariz.. Odiaba cuando Alec tenía razón.

-Tal vez lo haga- Prometió- Pero eso no significa que esté olvidando el hecho de que me enviaron aquí con segundas intenciones. Ahora mismo estoy empezando a dudar del fin educativo de mi tarea-

-Tiene un fin educativo- Dijo Alec. Jace iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando su parabatai volvió a hablar- Jace debo irme. Isabelle acaba de llegar y hay varias preguntas que quiero hacerle-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Hay rumores de que está saliendo con un mundano que toca en una fracasada banda de música - Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después del vendedor de autos usados esa era la peor elección de Isabelle.

-Dile de mi parte que se comporta como una idiota-

Después de que se terminara la llamada Jace escribió rápidamente en la hoja.

 **15\. Magnus me escondió la verdad**

Anotado eso debía agradecerle al brujo. ¿Magnus esperaría dinero? Pues no se lo daría, ya parecía ganar lo suficiente con sus otros clientes. Trataría de agradecerle con palabras y dejarle muy claro que algo así jamás se repetiría, y si llegaba a ocurrir, que prefería que lo dejaran morir.

De repente Jace empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño, como un pequeño rugido. Miró al sofá donde Presidente miraba atento el loft. Al parecer el gato también estaba escuchando ese ruido. Jace dejó la hoja sobre la mesa de centro, sacó una daga de su pantalón y la sostuvo frente a él mientras seguía el ruido, el cual lo guió hasta su habitación. Estando allí lo pudo reconocer con mayor facilidad, se trataba de su sensor de energía demoniaca. Buscó en su mochila hasta dar con el aparato y comprobó que efectivamente éste estaba sintiendo la energía de un demonio cerca.

Sonrió. Maryse creía haberlo enviado en busca de una tarea pero realmente le estaba dando lo que él más quería: Volver a cazar demonios. Agarró su daga con una mano y sacó de su mochila un cuchillo serafín. No contaba con ninguna otra arma pero tampoco era como si la necesitara, él siempre había sido muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pasó corriendo el loft hasta llegar a la puerta pero sintió que lo seguían. Se giró para encontrarse al gato de Magnus detrás de él esperando para salir. El animal tenía el pelaje erizado y la cola recta, preparado para pelear. Jace se preguntó con cuanta frecuencia un demonio estaría tan cerca del loft de Magnus.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado rata- Le dijo. Presidente lo ignoró y pasó de largo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde empezó a rasguñarla.

\- He dicho que no- Repitió y lanzó su mano para atrapar las patas del animal y levantarlo. Presidente, boca abajo, empezó a maullar molesto y a retorcerse. Jace caminó hasta la habitación de Magnus- Si algo te pasa tu amo me convertirá en un animal- Iba a lanzar a Presidente pero este soltó una garra y la deslizó por la piel del rubio- ¡Maldición!- Jace lanzó a Presidente, después de comprobar que éste aterrizó sobre la cama cerró la puerta de la habitación del brujo y miró el rasguño. Era una cortada del dedo índice hasta el pulgar. Pequeña pero ardía.

-Estúpida rata-Murmuró. Después de haberla tomado de esa forma era aseguro que el animal lo odiaría.

El sensor en su bolsillo le recordó que había un demonio que cazar así que sin perder más tiempo salió del loft.

La calle estaba llena de personas lo que significaba que sería difícil llevar a cabo una pelea. No entendía porque había un demonio en plena luz del día, normalmente la luz les molestaba y en algunos casos los mataba. Siguió la energía demoniaca hasta que esta se hizo más fuerte al llegar a un callejón no muy lejos del loft de Magnus ¿Sería posible que el demonio llegará hasta allí oliendo su sangre de ángel?

Entró al oscuro callejón y después a una puerta oxidada y de metal donde la energía se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Como supuso allí la luz era muy poca y había un olor a tierra en el aire, incluso podía jurar que había tierra en el aire. Se trataba de un depósito abandonado lleno de cajas vacías y basura. Siguió el rastro de energía hasta llegar detrás de un gran montículo de cajas donde encontró a un demonio gusano gigante cavando un hoyo en el suelo y tratando de introducirse en él. Jace se lanzó al lomo del gusano y se sostuvo de su viscoso cuerpo mientras éste se retorcía para quitárselo de encima. El gusano finalmente pareció darse cuenta que le era imposible defenderse estando dentro del hoyo así que salió y en el suelo del depósito se dispuso a dar vueltas, probablemente para aplastar a Jace en el acto. El rubio saltó del animal al suelo y le clavó en un costado el cuchillo serafín, pero el demonio no murió, solo término con una herida de la cual salía icor que alcanzó a caer en las manos del rubio. Con un gruñido volvió a desenterrar su cuchillo serafín decidiendo probar suerte enterrándolo en la cabeza del gusano. El demonio abrió su boca y parecía buscar comerse a Jace, pero éste cogió algunas cajas y se las lanzó directo a la garganta. El gusano se retorció probablemente buscando escupir las cajas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Jace llegó hasta su frente y enterró el cuchillo justo en medio de las hendiduras que hacían de ojos. En el acto el demonio explotó en cenizas.

Jace sacudió sus manos rojas para calmar un poco el ardor por la quemadura del icor pero sintió otra vibración en su bolsillo. Ese no era el único demonio. Se escondió detrás de otro montículo de cajas y espero al que debía de estar acercándose. Unos momentos después la puerta del depósito se abrió y entró un hombre de traje. Un demonio cambia formas.

El hombre sintió el olor de icor y corrió hasta el hoyo donde momentos antes había estado el gusano.

-Maldición- Gruño. Pero después una sonrisa pasó su rostro y miró alrededor- Magnus- Llamó- No tuvimos que ir por ti, parece que tu solo has venido. Vamos brujo sal, sé que estas aquí- Jace miró en todas direcciones ¿Magnus estaba ahí? ¿El demonio trataba de llegar hasta Magnus? Probablemente buscaba hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente largo como para llegar hasta el loft sin tener que salir a la luz del día.

Sea como fuere él no podía arriesgarse a que Magnus saliera de donde estuviera o a que el demonio cambia formas lo encontrara. Decidió salir justo en el momento en el que la expresión en el rostro del hombre cambiaba.

-¡Nephilim!- Gritó apenas sintió el olor a sangre de ángel y se giró justo en el momento en que Jace llegaba a él y le enterraba el cuchillo serafín en el pecho, haciéndolo volver a su dimensión.

Jace miró su sensor y comprobó que no había más rastro de demonios. Escuchó pasos acercándose a él y no tuvo que levantar la vista de sus manos rojas para saber quién era.

-Eres un idiota- Dijo sin más. Magnus levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué hiciste para que dos demonios quisieran buscarte no específicamente en plan amigable?-

\- Ellos fueron contratados- Contó el brujo- Realmente todo esto es por culpa de un cliente insatisfecho- Jace bufó.

\- Ten más cuidado, si no hubiera llegado ese gusano gigante hubiera hecho un hoyo hasta tu loft y se hubiera comido a tu rata-

\- Es gato- Corrigió Magnus- Y no hubiera pasado. Mi loft tiene protecciones mágicas. Además yo estaba aquí-

-¿Desde hace cuánto?-

-Te vi entrar y decidí observar- Jace bajó sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

-¡Pudiste haber intervenido!- Magnus sonrió.

-No parecías el tipo de persona que necesitaba que interviniera- En eso Magnus tenía razón. Probablemente si hubiera intervenido el solo se hubiera enojado porque la única persona a la que Jace dejaba ayudarlo en una pelea era Alec, ni siquiera Isabelle se metía entre él y un demonio.

Magnus se fijó en las manos rojas de Jace y éste al verlo recordó que debía hacerse una Iratze. Afortunadamente una estela era lo que un cazador, por más castigado que estuviera, siempre llevaba consigo.

-Espera- Dijo Magnus antes de que Jace moviera una mano para sacar su estela-Sabías que esos demonios iban a mi hogar y los mataste. No sé si lo hiciste porque simplemente es tu trabajo o porque querías proteger mi loft. Sea como fuere te lo agradezco- Jace parpadeo. Minutos antes él estaba pensando en que decirle al brujo para darle a entender que le estaba agradeciendo por salvarlo, y ahora Magnus lo había hecho primero de una forma tan sencilla y tan natural que se cuestionó si realmente agradecer era una tarea difícil.

\- De nada- Dijo dudoso.

\- Y- Continuo Magnus- Sé que una Iratze te dolerá un poco, así que déjame pagártelo curándote esas quemaduras sin dolor- Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo el brujo llegó hasta él, tomó sus manos y las cubrió con las propias. Jace observó cómo chispas azules parecían salir de los dedos de Magnus. Sabía que eso hacían los brujos, y desde que lo conoció supo que Magnus podía hacer algo así, pero ver la magia emanar del brujo en forma de pequeñas chispas azules y brillantes, y luego verla hacer efecto en él mismo, realmente era algo que le sorprendía- Volvamos al loft- Dijo el brujo y Jace estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Unos minutos después ambos entraron al loft y Magnus se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero. Jace mordisqueó su lengua mientras pensaba en lo que debía decir.

-Jace- Llamó Magnus- ¿Pasa algo?- El rubio lo miró y decidió ir por el camino fácil.

\- Ya descubrí que me habías estado ocultando que tú eras el brujo que me… salvo ese día.- Jace se cruzó de brazos- ¿Sabes? Pudiste decírmelo- Magnus suspiró.

-¿Enserio te enoja que no te lo haya dicho? No pareces enojado-

\- Lo estoy- Respondió firmemente.

-Cierto-

\- ¿Entonces porque lo preguntas?-

\- Porque no estás enojado conmigo. Estás enojado contigo- Jace lo miró confundido. Iba a decir que eso era ridículo cuando Magnus continuo- Estas enojado contigo porque no sabes que decir para agradecérmelo- Un silenció se extendió entre ellos antes de que Jace lo rompiera.

-¡Maldito seas tú y tu estúpida percepción!- Chilló.

\- Esta bien Jace, no espero que me agradezcas nada- El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A no?-

-No- Dijo Magnus tranquilamente- Entiendo que para los hijos del ángel debe de ser muy difícil agradecerle algo a alguien con sangre de demonio-

-Alto. Yo no dije que…-

\- Finalmente es la sangre la que controla. Por años han sido los mismos, creen que su sangre de ángel los eleva a un nivel mucho más merecedor de un simple "Gracias" Por eso te digo que lo entiendo, no esperaría nada diferente de un joven cazador-

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo improvisando- No suelo aceptar la ayuda de nadie, y probablemente no hubiera aceptado la tuya estando consiente pero no porque tú seas un brujo sino porque simplemente yo soy así. De todos modos las cosas ya pasaron, así que gracias por curarme. Y que te quede claro que yo tengo iniciativa propia- Magnus sonrió encantadoramente, como si momentos antes no hubiera parecido decepcionado de encontrar a otro cazador igual al montón.

\- De nada- Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y se dirigió a su habitación. Jace no puedo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse. Se había disculpado y Magnus le había ayudado a hacerlo sin pedírselo directamente, sino que había usado las palabras exactas que Jace necesitaba escuchar para decidirse. Con una sonrisa de orgullo por sí mismo tomó la hoja de sobre la mesa de centro y escribió.

 **16\. Magnus sabe que hacer o decir para manipular la situación y conseguir lo que quiera.**

Bajó la hoja justo a tiempo para levantar la mirada y ver a Magnus girar la perilla de su habitación.

-¡Alto!- Gritó y usó su velocidad nephilim para correr al lado del brujo y evitar que abriera la puerta. Pero llegó tarde. Apenas hubo espacio suficiente Presidente salió de la habitación y se lanzó a la cara de Jace haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas- ¡Magnus!- Dijo tratando de proteger su rostro de los rasguños del animal- ¡Magnus ayúdame!- Pidió.

-¡Presidente!- Escuchó que regañó Magnus- Déjalo ya- El brujo usó una mano para levantar al felino y alejarlo de Jace. El rubio apenas se paró miró mal al gato.

-¡Eres una rata!- Le gritó. Magnus miró del gato al cazador.

-De todos modos ustedes no podían llevarse bien- Comentó con pesar- Su relación estuvo rota desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez-

-Tu gato empezó- Acusó el rubio- Trató de rasguñarme-

\- Tu lo dejaste afuera de la ventana- Replicó el brujo- Además Presidente puede sentir como yo el aire de narcisismo que te rodea, solo que yo trato de no darle mucha importancia- Jace bufó aunque no respondió nada aquello. Magnus bajó al gato al suelo y Jace se apresuró a salir de su alcance- ¿Quieres café?- Preguntó el brujo aunque no se quedó esperar una respuesta sino que fue directo a la cocina.

Jace se sentó en la mesa y de repente notó algo. Él le había dicho a Magnus "Ayúdame". Le había pedido ayuda y Magnus lo había hecho, lo había ayudado. Tal vez ser un poco frágil con algunas personas no era del todo malo, o tal vez eso solo ocurría con Magnus. Y ni siquiera sabía que tenía de especial el brujo, solo sabía que Magnus lo estaba llevando a hacer cosas que normalmente él no haría. Incluso Isabelle lo hubiera mirado con orgullo al disculparse y luego pedir ayuda la misma persona.

Alec le había dicho que él y Magnus serían la excepción, que con ellos Jace podría permitirse mostrarse vulnerable y al rubio le había parecido imposible. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez si podía mostrarse vulnerable, o al menos un poco menos autosuficiente frente al brujo.

Magnus había vuelto con el café y ambos habían bebido y hablado el resto de la tarde. El brujo le habló al cazador de su larga edad, de Camille y de algunas de las cosas más trascendentes que le habían ocurrido. En otras palabras le había abierto las puertas para conocer al verdadero Magnus Bane, donde más allá de la imagen de gran brujo poderoso que Magnus se esforzaba por mantener se encontraba un niño huérfano que había encontrado a su madre muerta y había quemado a su padrastro para sobrevivir. Ese mismo niño que buscó refugio en la fría ciudad de hueso y ese mismo niño que tuvo que abrirse paso por el mundo usando solo su talento propio sin poder depender o contar con alguien. Jace estuvo fascinado de conocer mucho más del verdadero Magnus, pero no puedo evitar preguntarse el porqué de aquello, así que se lo preguntó.

-Es sencillo hablar contigo- Le había respondido el brujo- No temo que mi pasado pueda afectarte de algún modo porque te ves tan fuerte y tan brillante que dudo que algo de esto pueda afectarte. Además necesitaba sacarlo de mí antes de estancarme. Y puede que una tercera razón tenga que ver con el hecho de que los Herondales son diferentes a todos los demás cazadores de sombras que haya conocido- Jace lo miró confundido pero no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía especial, afortunado de poder escuchar la historia de Magnus, que prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad sin preguntar el porqué de tenerla.

En la noche Jace se puso su pijama y se acostó sintiéndose satisfecho. Tenía mucha información de Magnus en su cabeza, y aunque al principio había pensado en que todo eso le serviría para su tarea después había decidido no anotarlo. Era una vida demasiado personal que, estaba seguro, Magnus prefería mantener en secreto. Entonces, sin tener algo nuevo que anotar, técnicamente la información era inútil. Pero no la sentía como inútil. Se sentía bien e importante sabiéndola. Y Jace Herondale amaba sentirse bien e importante.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y durmió. Pero algunas horas después ruidos lo despertaron. Alcanzó su celular y vio que era media noche. Los ruidos provenían de la sala, eran pasos lentos y silenciosos. Tal vez Magnus pensaba salir. Jace frunció el ceño ¿Qué el brujo no tenía sentido de supervivencia? Se paró y salió de la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro así que encendió la luz y atrapo a Magnus a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó. El brujo ya no usaba su pijama, ahora tenía un elegante traje purpura.

-Voy a salir un momento- Dijo.

-No me digas alguna basura como que saldrás a tomar aire fresco o a caminar para despejarte la mente, porque las personas no se arreglan tanto solo para hacer eso ¿A dónde vas realmente?-

\- Un cliente- Respondió. Jace bufó incrédulo.

-Como digas, pero iré contigo- Magnus lo miró sorprendido- Hoy un demonio estaba buscándote, y escuché todas las historias que me contaste. Es obvio que la mitad de personas que has conocido en tu vida quieren matarte o vengarse por algo, y salir en la noche solo es un acto estúpido y suicida. Pero si se trata de un cliente y estás tan decidido en ir entonces iré contigo- Magnus pasó una mano por su cabello.

\- Jace, puede que te hayas visto muy sexy peleando con ese demonio hoy, pero eso no significa que te quiera detrás de mí vigilándome de los peligros del mundo. No me ha pasado nada y no me pasará nada. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque soy un brujo y no soy tan sencillo de eliminar. Ahora vuelve a la cama, no sé a qué hora regrese- Magnus abrió la puerta y salió. Jace se cruzó de brazos y contó mentalmente hasta treinta. Después tomó el primer abrigo que vio del perchero y salió dispuesto a seguir al brujo.

* * *

Apenas Jace salió a la calle decidió apuntar los botones del abrigo, primero para cubrir su pijama y segundo porque era una noche helada. Magnus caminaba dos cuadras por delante de él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y dando pasos lentos, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino. Se veía solitario, como una única silueta siendo arrastrada por el viento en una calle desierta. Jace se preguntó si eso era normal en Magnus: salir a altas horas de la noche a pesar de saber que corría peligro.

Él siguió al brujo por unas cuantas cuadras procurando mantener la distancia suficiente para que Magnus no supiera que lo seguían. Sus pasos eran tan lentos que Jace dudó de que fuera a ver a un cliente como había dicho. Finalmente Magnus llegó a un pequeño parque y se sentó en una de las bancas mirando al frente. Jace lo observó por un momento pero ya que el brujo no hizo nada más decidió recorrer la zona para asegurarse de que no había demonios cerca. Desgraciadamente si había: A unos veinte metros del brujo un pequeño rapiñador acosaba junto a un árbol a un perro callejero. El animal luchaba por trepar el árbol, algo imposible, pero al parecer era su último recurso para escapar del demonio que se acercaba a él con la boca abierta.

Jace pateó al rapiñador lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el demonio muriera, pero no ocurrió. El rubio agradeció cargar su estela para todos lados, así que la sacó y puso una runa de agilidad en funcionamiento. El rapiñador se acercó a él y Jace salió de su alcance de un saltó para aterrizar sobre el lomo del demonio y hacerlo explotar en miles de pedazos. Sin un cuchillo serafín el demonio retomaría su forma eventualmente, él tenía el tiempo justo de regresar y decirle a Magnus que se alejaran de ahí. Se giró dispuesto a correr de vuelta a la banca cuando vio a Magnus recargado contra un árbol observándolo. Jace levantó una mano para acomodar uno de sus mechones rubios que se había salido de su lugar al saltar.

-Un simple "gracias" es suficiente- Le dijo al brujo. Magnus levantó sus cejas hacia él y dirigió su mirada hacia la carne destrozada que era el demonio, después levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo los pedazos del demonio y enviándolos a alguna otra parte de la tierra.

-Gracias por hacer explotar a un demonio del tamaño de una gallina y que ni siquiera se había acercado- Dijo con sarcasmo. Jace lo miró sorprendido.

\- Estas hablando con sarcasmo- Acusó- Antes te había parecido tan sencillo agradecer ¿Y ahora te cuesta? Técnicamente salve tu vida-

\- Intentaste salvar la vida de un perro- Corrigió Magnus señalando al animal en el suelo con una herida en el costado provocada por la explosión del demonio- Y ni siquiera lo hiciste por él, solo te gusta que te agradezcan las cosas y estás buscando alguna excusa para que yo lo haga de nuevo- Jace cerró la boca y miró hacia el animal herido en el suelo. Odiaba la estúpida percepción de Magnus. Se parecía a Alec solo que menos amable y más irritante, porque Jace podía llegar a esconderle cosas a Alec, en cambio sentía que le sería imposible ocultarle algo al brujo y no le gustaba sentirse tan expuesto.

Magnus siguió su mirada de vuelta al perro y con un rápido movimiento de mano lo curó.

-Vamos al loft- Dijo entonces el brujo. Jace entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-Sabía que no venías a ver a algún cliente- Dijo- ¿Solo llegaste hasta aquí para sentarte y pensar en quien sabe que cosas? ¿Sabías que puedes hacer lo mismo en el loft? E incluso si lo que querías era salir ¿Era necesario caminar tantas calles para llegar a este parque? Siento que la temperatura está en cero grados, ya ni siento los dedos- Magnus sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y miró la hora antes de volverlo a guardar.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos- Repitió y empezó a caminar en dirección al loft. Jace lanzó un bufido y lo siguió.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace despertó, hizo su rutina para arreglarse y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el corredor para llegar a la sala pero se detuvo. Magnus estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mirando directamente su celular mientras parecía estar pensando. El rubio sacó su estela, puso en funcionamiento una runa de sigilo y llegó hasta el hombro de Magnus para mirar su celular. Era un mensaje de texto enviado dos días antes.

 _ **Hola Magnus, estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y debes saber que soy la líder del clan de vampiros, así que si no quieres verme al final tendrás que hacerlo por cuestiones políticas, por lo que te recomiendo que lo hagas de una vez. Hay varias cosas que podríamos comentar, como de nuestras experiencias de hace años. Espero tu llamada. Camille Belcourt.**_

Jace reconocía el nombre. La ex novia de Magnus que ahora era importante en el submundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces usó su velocidad angelical para tomar el celular de Magnus de las manos del brujo.

-¡Jace!- Dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie y girándose para mirarlo- Dame mi celular-

-Los chicos no dejan que otros chicos llamen a sus ex. Eso va contra las reglas del correcto funcionamiento para un mundo normal- Informó el rubio manteniendo alejado el aparato del brujo y apretándolo fuertemente con sus dedos ya que Magnus podría usar alguna ventaja mágica para quitárselo.

\- Camille y yo no somos como todo el mundo- Le recordó Magnus- ¿Y qué te importa si la llamo o no?-

\- No dejaré que hagas algo tan estúpido- Le dijo Jace- Escuché tus historias, sé que ella te dejó y que nunca te amó de verdad-

-Solo quiere hablar-

\- ¿Para qué? – Cuestionó Jace no carente de razón- ¿Dime para que una ex querría hablar contigo? Sé cómo terminará esto, te dirá que no ha estado con nadie, o que si lo ha hecho no fue nada como lo que tuvo contigo, te preguntará si ahora estás con alguien, se dará cuenta de lo que dejó ir, intentarán algo y todo terminara en dolor y sufrimiento. Pero no para ella porque siempre supo lo que iba a hacer- Magnus rodó los ojos.

-De todos los cazadores de sombras…-

-Tuviste que acoger al más listo- Terminó el rubio y apretó el celular tan fuerte que lo hizo explotar en varios pedazos que cayeron al suelo. Magnus miró de su celular al nephilim.

-De hecho iba a decir que tuve que acoger al más dramático. Pero ahora lo que diré fue que ¡Rompiste mi celular!-

\- De nada-

\- ¡No te agradeceré por romper mi celular! Tienes una obsesión por los agradecimientos que debes superar ya, antes de que te convierta en comida de gato-

\- Te hice un favor brillitos- Dijo él- Que me lo agradezcas o no, no me importa. Pero sé cómo iba a terminar todo esto y no estaba dispuesto a observar los predecibles acontecimientos de brazos cruzados-

\- ¡Presidente!- Llamó Magnus. El gato salió trotando de la habitación y miró a su amo. Magnus señaló a Jace con una mano- ¡Cómetelo!- Jace corrió a la cocina y se subió sobre la encimera. El gato lo siguió y empezó a rasguñar los estantes.

-¡Magnus aleja a tu gato de mí!- Dijo el rubio- ¡No olvides que llevo toda mi vida entrenando para matar!- Magnus llegó a paso lento hasta la cocina y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dime que lamentas romper mi teléfono- Dijo el brujo- Probablemente tenías razón al decir que no debo llamar a Camille, pero hay otras formas de pasar un mensaje-

-¿Y hubieras escuchado esas otras formas?- Preguntó el rubio. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora nunca lo sabremos porque no les diste una oportunidad- Jace bufó. Miró del brujo al gato y maldijo su suerte.

-De acuerdo, lamento romper tu teléfono- Magnus sonrió pero no parecía conforme.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, encerraste a mi pobre gato en una habitación, creo que Presidente también merece una disculpa por eso- Jace lo miró mal.

-Lo estás disfrutando ¿Cierto?-

-No tienes idea- Respondió el brujo sonriendo. Jace miró al gato en el suelo. Podría esperar a que el animal se cansara y se marchara si no fuera porque se sentía estúpido por estar subido sobre la encimera, como si fuera una chica que había visto a una araña y había corrido esconderse tras un mueble- Mira el lado bueno, puede que después de disculparte su relación mejore- Animó el brujo.

\- Lo lamento Presidente- Dijo el chico. El gato detuvo sus rasguños, lo miró un momento y después se giró y salió de la cocina como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Oh bueno- Dijo Magnus siguiendo con la mirada a su gato- Hay cosas que ya no tienen remedio- Y salió tras el animal. Jace finalmente se bajó de la encimera y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada. Él nunca se disculpaba porque sentía que eso le hería la dignidad, pero Magnus lo había hecho disculparse con él. Y por si fuera poco también con su gato. Tal parecía que con el brujo se rompían las reglas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. El mensaje de Camille en el celular de Magnus no había sido enviado ese día sino dos días atrás, y debería haber alguna razón por la que Magnus no presionó por querer llamar a Camille sino por el simple hecho de su celular roto. Jace apretó la mandíbula y salió a la sala, había gente estúpida, gente muy estúpida y después estaba Magnus.

-Hey brillitos- Llamó seriamente. El brujo parecía estar usando su magia para cambiar la decoración de su loft.

-¿Puedo saber porque has decidido llamarme así?-Preguntó Magnus mientras miraba crítico un cuadro de muchos colores en la pared. Jace decidió ignorar la pregunta porque no sabía la respuesta.

\- Dime una cosa ¿Hace cuánto recibiste el mensaje de Camille?- Magnus no respondió pero Jace ya sabía el día de recibido-Y me imagino que tratándose de tu adorada ex no esperaste para abrirlo apenas llegó a tu celular ¿Me equivoco?- Magnus lo miró en silencio y Jace sonrió internamente, ahora el brujo no era el único perceptivo- Lo que nos lleva a que ya sabías que podrías encontrarte con ella, e incluso puede que hasta lo estuvieras considerando, tal vez, en un parque a media noche lejos del loft con la ridícula excusa de un cliente- Magnus se sentó en el sofá y miró divertido a Jace.

-¿Eso fue lo que dedujiste, Sherlock?-

\- Solo respóndeme ¿Enserio estabas considerando llamarla?-

-No-

\- Que alivio, después de todo no eres tan idiota como creí-

-Me iba a encontrar con ella-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó el rubio- ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡No se llama a un ex! ¡Uno no se encuentra con un ex como si fueran mejores amigos!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Dijo Magnus poniéndose de pie- ¿Crees que no lo sabría? Tengo siglos de experiencia en relaciones, pero Camille es…-

-Es una hija del pato-

-Ella significa mucho para mí. Ya no la amo, pero una vez lo hice y…

-¿Y?- Insistió Jace.

\- Ella representa una parte importante de mi vida, no puedo simplemente hacer como si nunca hubiera existido- Jace emitió un sonido de fastidio y pasó las manos por su cabello.

\- ¡No he conocido a una persona más terca que tú!- Explotó-Hago un considerable esfuerzo en soportar algunas actitudes tuyas porque las justifico como resultado de una larga vida ¡Pero esto ya supera los límites de la estupidez! Lo aceptaría si tú la hubieras dejado, incluso hasta te hubiera apoyado en ir a verla, pero las cosas sucedieron al revés y ella lo único que quiere es burlarse en tu cara ¡Y tú la estas dejando!- Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

-Dime Herondale ¿Cuándo desarrollaste el poder de la telepatía para saber cuáles son las intenciones de Camille?-

\- No es necesario, entiendo muy bien a las mujeres- Magnus sacudió sus manos.

-Pues ve a seguir aprendiendo y no te metas más en mis asuntos-

-¿Entonces esperas que me siente de brazos cruzados mientras observo como te vas corriendo tras esa perra con la ilusión de un mocoso de cinco años y regresas con el corazón destruido nuevamente por la misma persona?-

\- Si no me equivoco no aprenderé- Contesto tranquilamente Magnus. Jace alzó sus manos al cielo maldiciendo al brujo.

\- ¡Increíble!- Dijo antes de volver por el pasillo a su habitación y encerrarse. Sacó la hoja de su tarea y escribió firmemente.

 **17\. Magnus Bane es probablemente la persona más idiota sobre el planeta.**

Jace controló su respiración, estaba acostumbrado a ayudar y proteger a las personas que lo rodeaban porque él contaba con una poderosa intuición que casi nunca le fallaba. Pero nunca había conocido a alguien que se negara a ser protegido, y que incluso pareciera aceptar el dolor justificándolo como "enseñanza". Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su parabatai.

-Jace- Dijo Alec. El rubio emitió un sonido de fastidio.

-¡Alec, no lo soporto! Es el idiota más grande del mundo y realmente estoy preocupado de que sea contagioso-

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡No quiere escucharme! Le advertí de algo que sé que le hará daño y se niega en escuchar mis advertencias ¡Va a ir porque acepta el dolor como si fuera una lección! ¿Dime qué clase de persona quiere sentir dolor?-

-Tú la mayoría del tiempo- Respondió el ojiazul- ¿Ir a dónde?- Jace apretó el puente de su nariz.

-Eso ya no importa- Dijo- Realmente quisiera llevarme bien con él porque me agrada ¡Te juro que me esfuerzo! Pero hay cosas que simplemente… ¡Agh! ¡Me vuelven loco!-

\- ¡Wow! Jace cálmate, nunca te había escuchado tan alterado- Jace le hizo caso y trató de calmarse-¿No será que pelean tanto porque se parecen? A veces las personas no se llevan bien con quien se parece a ellas- Jace pensó en ello. Recordó a Magnus agradeciéndole por matar a los demonios que querían llegar al loft, lo recordó salvándole la vida al perro que él ni siquiera recordó al pelear, lo recordó percibiendo las cosas sin que el rubio las dijera, como si lo conociera perfectamente a pesar de estar viviendo juntos por menos de una semana.

\- No, Alec- Respondió con total seguridad- Magnus y yo no nos parecemos mucho-

\- Esta bien, seguro que después descubriremos cual es el problema, pero por el momento creo que deberías salir de ahí antes de que terminen matándose-

\- Es verdad ¿Dónde nos vemos? No quiero al instituto y aceptar frente a Maryse que llevo 17 líneas de mi trabajo de dos hojas-

-¡¿Llevas 17 líneas solamente?!- Preguntó Alec sorprendido- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todos estos días?- Jace decidió ignorar eso.

-¿Dónde nos vemos?- Repitió.

* * *

Jace y Alec estaban sentados en la hierba de un parque cuyo nombre el rubio no sabía ni le importaba. Alec tenía el celular cerca de su rostro y enviaba mensajes a toda velocidad, Jace sabía que hablaba mucho con un vampiro del clan de Camille llamado Raphael Santiago, lo había averiguado revisando su celular, pero Alec no le había dicho nada y prefería esperar a que el ojiazul se sintiera listo.

-¿Y cómo está Isabelle?- Preguntó Jace para cubrir el silencio. Alec envió un último mensaje con una sonrisa en su boca y guardo su celular.

\- Sigue saliendo con el chico mundano- Informó- Lo conocí, no parece mala persona-

\- Si es un mundano entonces es demasiado poco para tu hermana- Alec lo miró curioso.

\- No había notado cuan despectivo eras- Jace se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos.

\- Estoy por creer que la sangre de ángel nos da niveles intelectuales superiores- Alec bufó.

-Así que todo esto es por Magnus- Dedujo.

-Él hace parte del grupo de los idiotas- Alec arrancó un puñado de pasto del suelo y lo dejó caer sobre la cara del rubio. Este se sentó riéndose y trató de hacer lo mismo. Pronto ambos estaban riéndose y tratando de llenar la boca del contrario de pasto, pero entonces Alec se detuvo y miró más allá de Jace.

\- Un rubia y otra morena- Informó. Ambos sabían que aquello significaba que esas dos chicas le estaban prestando demasiada atención a Jace. El rubio, por primera vez en su vida, quiso ignorarlas y seguir jugando con Alec, le agradó sentirse como un niño sin preocupaciones por el mundo. Cogió un nuevo puñado de pasto y se lo lanzo a su parabatai, Alec se rió y se sacudió- Jace lo digo enserio. Llevan por lo menos diez minutos espiándote-

\- Déjalas- Pidió. Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarlas?- Jace se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué?- Alec lo miró un momento en silencio sin borrar la expresión de asombro de su rostro.

\- Esta bien, entonces has lo del cabello al menos. Así no me preocuparé por tu salud- Jace arrugó la nariz.

-¿Lo del cabello? No tengo idea de que hablas-

\- Lo del cabello- Repitió Alec- Ya sabes…- El ojiazul levantó una mano y acomodó su desordenado cabello enviando los mechones hacia atrás- Siempre lo haces cuando estás viendo a alguien que te gusta- Ahora Jace lo miró sorprendido.

\- No me había dado cuenta de que hacia eso-

\- ¿No? Siempre había creído que lo hacías consiente- Jace negó con la cabeza- Bueno, como sea, ahora sabes que lo haces. Y solo hazlo, las chicas aman ver que hagas eso- Jace volteó un poco la cabeza y vio a dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, compartiendo un helado a unos pasos más allá mientras sonreían y miraban en su dirección. Ambas parecieron emocionarse cuando Jace las miró, como si esperaran algún tipo de saludo. Jace inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Alec.

\- Ya es tarde, volveré al loft- Y se puso de pie. Alec lo miró extrañado y sacó de nuevo su celular.

\- Vamos treinta minutos- Dijo. Jace comprobó la hora y era verdad, hacía treinta minutos que había salido con Alec pero él sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvo en el loft.

\- No puedo dejar a Magnus mucho tiempo solo, el brujo lleva una vida peligrosa- Informó él. Alec rodó los ojos, alcanzó sus muletas y se puso de pie.

\- Debí suponer que se trataba de tu versión sobreprotectora y heroica- Jace volvió a mirarlo confundido- Te gusta ser el héroe- Aclaró Alec. Jace estuvo a punto de replicar eso pero se contuvo. Tal vez las cosas siempre habían sido así, el amando que las personas le debieran la vida, salvando a todo el mundo y aceptando los agradecimientos como los héroes de los comics de Max. Y si, tal vez le agradaba que Magnus le diera las gracias, pero era más que eso. Jace anhelaba mantenerlo a salvo, sin importar si el brujo se lo agradecía o no.

\- No con Magnus- Dijo pensativo. Alec levantó una ceja hacia él.

\- ¿Entonces que eres con Magnus?- Preguntó lentamente. Jace parpadeó y lo enfocó, poco a poco su ceño se frunció.

-Nada, él es un idiota- Dijo y pasó a Alec para volver al loft. El ojiazul bufó y después lo siguió.

* * *

Alec acompañó a Jace a la puerta del loft y después se dio media vuelta para caminar de regreso. Contó hasta diez y después de mirar sobre su hombro y comprobar que Jace ya no lo estaba viendo sacó su celular y le marcó a Isabelle.

-¿Qué paso Alec?- Preguntó ella apenas contestó- ¿Jace ya dijo algo?-

\- No- Respondió- Pero sé que algo pasa-

-¿Lo dices porque lo sientes?- Preguntó ella. Alec recordó a Jace negándose a ver a las chicas, negándose a coquetear con ellas, queriendo volver pronto al loft, y más importante: Las peleas entre Magnus y Jace. Él sabía que una verdadera pareja iba a pelear, y lo iba a hacer mucho. Si Jace le hubiera dicho que todo en el loft estaba tranquilo él les hubiera dicho a Maryse y a Isabelle que la idea no había funcionado, pero la agitación que se vivía en ese hogar solo podía significar que había más de lo que los mismos Magnus y Jace podían ver.

-Si- Respondió seguro- Lo siento-

* * *

El rubio tocó con su mano la puerta del loft de Magnus pero no golpeo, solo sostuvo su mano ahí y cerró los ojos. El camino de regreso con Alec había sido tan tranquilo que le había dado tiempo de pensar y había tomado una decisión: Se iba a disculpar. Pero no una disculpa como la que había hecho sobre la encimera, llena de presión y con palabras vacías. Esta vez iba a hacer una disculpa de verdad, prometiéndole al brujo que no iba a volver a meterse en su vida, porque Jace sabía que Magnus tenía razón: él no tenía ningún derecho de entrometerse en lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el brujo.

Abrió los ojos y golpeó. Esperó por siete segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe y Magnus lo mirara sonriendo.

-¡Jace! Por Edom, me tenías preocupado- El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? Cuando fui a curarte Maryse me había dicho que uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos era salir en busca de misiones suicidas y al ver que no estabas en ninguna parte eso fue lo primero que pensé- Jace recordó que después de la llamada de Alec había salido prácticamente en puntillas del loft, demasiado enojado con Magnus como para decirle a donde iba.

El brujo se hizo a un lado para que Jace pudiera pasar. Jace entró y se preparó mentalmente para decir lo que quería decir "Maldición" Se dijo a sí mismo "¿Por qué es tan difícil?" Para muchas personas disculparse era sencillo, e incluso les salía espontaneo, pero él debía prepararse mentalmente y definir lo que iba a decir para saber hasta qué punto heriría su orgullo.

-Jace discúlpame- Dijo el brujo, sorprendiendo a Jace. Este se giró y lo miró- Lo único que tratabas de hacer era ayudarme, evitarme sufrimiento, y yo actué como un desagradecido que no lo valoraba- Jace quería decirle que se callara, que él debía haberse disculpado primero, pero le agradaba escuchar aquello- La cosa es que si lo valoro, no tienes idea de cuánto me agrada que en el tiempo en que hemos vivido juntos me hayas tomado el suficiente cariño como para querer protegerme, independientemente de si yo quiero esa protección- Jace estudió a Magnus. El brujo se veía imponente, poderoso con todos esos anillos y ese color. Él mismo se veía letal, pero Magnus se veía como alguien que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, como alguien que había llegado hasta donde estaba solo y con la seguridad suficiente como para continuar.

\- Y no la quieres- Dedujo él. Magnus no respondió, solo se le quedo mirando, pero para Jace eso era una silenciosa respuesta afirmativa. Obviamente él, un brujo tan poderoso, no necesitaba la ayuda de un joven cazador de sombras. Jace se sintió estúpido de solo haberlo pensado alguna vez - ¿La quieres?- Insistió como una última esperanza.

\- No la necesito- Contesto el brujo- Pero tú sí- Él lo miró sin entender- Jace, siempre has tratado de proteger y estar por encima de los demás, pero dime ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que estar por debajo no es malo? ¿Qué recibir la ayuda de otros o la protección de otros no es aceptar que perdiste?- Jace apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Por qué querría estar por debajo de los demás? –

\- Para sentirte el protegido- Contestó Magnus- Para dejar atrás ese orgullo que tanto te caracteriza y permitirte por una vez en tu vida ser frágil. Lo cual, repito, no es malo-

\- No puedo ser frágil. Soy un Cazador de sombras-

-Cierto- Concordó el brujo- Pero por lo que sé en estos momentos estas fuera de servicio, y además estas bajo mi hospitalidad- Jace parpadeó hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó. Le hubiera gustado hacer la pregunta completa y directa, porque sentía que ya sabía lo que Magnus iba decir, pero el deseo de escucharlo era superior.

\- Quiero decir- Respondió Magnus en un susurro y con una sonrisa en su boca- Que si dejas caer esa capa de hierro que tratas de mantener a tu alrededor, si dejas la obsesión por los "gracias", si dejas de mostrarte como autosuficiente y te permites la ayuda y la protección de alguien más, la mía, al menos el tiempo que te queda para vivir aquí, entonces prometo guardarte el secreto- Jace sintió como si algo en su pecho diera un vuelco. Se quedó quieto, mudo, solo respirando y observando a Magnus, repitiendo aquellas palabras en su cabeza hasta convencerse de que habían sido reales.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Magnus?- Preguntó a media voz, ahora que Magnus lo sabía no tenía caso usar una voz fuerte o firme.

\- Siento…- Empezó el brujo- Siento que es lo que te hacía falta. Que es lo que esperabas escucharle decir a alguien durante todos tus años de vida. Después de la muerte de tus padres cuando eras niño te enviaron al instituto y desde entonces no has dejado de entrenar. Pero todos en algún momento se desmoronan, bajan la guardia por unos instantes antes de seguir, y creo que llegó la hora de que tú lo hagas-

\- Si- Dijo- Eso realmente me gustaría. ¿Qué debo hacer?-

\- Primero relajarte, el loft tiene protecciones así que ningún demonio llegará hasta aquí. Segundo, no me sigas cuando salga- Jace frunció el ceño.

-Te creo cuando dices que puedes protegerte a ti mismo si te encuentras con un demonio, pero no pareces querer evitar la estupidez de ver a tu ex –

-¿Y si te prometo que si la veo no haré nada estúpido y pensaré bien las cosas?-Jace sonrió.

\- Puedes prometerlo pero eso habría que verlo, algunas personas no pueden vivir sin hacer cosas estúpidas-

-Probablemente sea una de esas- Aceptó el brujo- Pero no es el mejor comentario para decir después de una reconciliación tan conmovedora como la que acabábamos de tener ¿Enserio debías arruinar el momento de ese modo? No volveré a decirte palabras bonitas- Jace sonrió aún más. Sentía que oficialmente las cosas entre él y Magnus ya estaban bien, a pesar de que se sentía mal consigo mismo por no haber ofrecido sus disculpas. Miró al brujo y pasó distraídamente una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Qué tal una cena de reconciliación? Siempre me han dicho que tengo la mejor sazón que la gente ha probado. Pero la condición es que te vayas todo el día para que yo pueda cocinar tranquilo- Magnus levantó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tu cocinar? Apostaría diez mil dólares a que no sabes cocinar-

-Te arrepentirás de eso cuando pruebes mi comida- Advirtió el rubio- Mañana en la noche cenaremos. Desaparecerás en la mañana y no volverás hasta las… ¿siete? –

\- A las siete volveré- Confirmó el brujo. Jace sonrió, preparar una cena le parecía mucho más fácil que disculparse.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace hizo su rutina de cuidados y salió al loft para encontrarlo vacío, efectivamente Magnus se había ido quien sabe dónde. Jace tomó su celular y fue a la cocina, donde miró cada alacena como si se tratara de un raro espécimen. Levantó el aparato y llamó a la única persona en el mundo que estaba obligada a ayudarlo en casos así.

-Alec necesito que me digas como cocinar algo que no sea difícil, que sea delicioso, y que me haga ver como el mejor chef del mundo- Alec en la otra línea bostezó por haber sido despertado.

-¿Prepararas el desayuno?- Preguntó.

\- La cena- Corrigió el rubio. Después se escuchó un breve silencio antes de que el ojiazul volviera a hablar.

\- Jace, a no ser que hayas viajado al otro lado del mundo en la noche, son las seis de la mañana y a esta hora nadie, NADIE, prepara la cena-

\- Yo prepararé la cena- Corrigió él- Tengo más cosas que hacer por lo que prefiero dejar la comida lista antes de preocuparme por el resto, así que dime ¿Qué voy a preparar?-

-No lo sé-

-¡Tienes que saberlo!-

-Jace, sabes que yo no cocino nada especial aquí, eso lo hace mamá-

\- Pero de los dos tú eres el que tendría más posibilidades de acertar con la receta indicada ¡Alec por favor!-

-¿Y de que es la cena?-

-Reconciliación- El silencio en la otra línea le recordó a Jace que debía aclarar- De nuestra amistad. Ayer nos reconciliamos, creo que no volveremos a pelear, o al menos eso espero-

\- Podrías hacer pollo- Recomendó su amigo- Todo el mundo ama el pollo, y creo que sirve en muchos contextos- Jace asintió energéticamente pese a saber que Alec no lo veía.

-Sí, eso suena bien ¿Sabes hacerlo?-

-¿Tienes donde anotar?- El rubio salió de la cocina dispuesto a buscar algo que anotar, entonces encontró a presidente mirándolo fijamente desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Jace lo miró mal.

-Si te atreves a decir o insinuar algo me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a recibir una sola lata de atún- El gato emitió un sonido entre un gruñido y un maullido mostrando sus dientes. Jace entendió eso como que captó el mensaje y fue a buscar papel y lápiz.

* * *

Magnus observó atento al pez en la pecera junto al sofá darle besos al vidrio que lo rodeaba. Era de hermosos colores dorados, algo que Magnus encontró irónico. Unos momentos después Catarina salió de su cocina con una bandeja en la que había dos desayunos y dejó uno en la mesa de centro frente a Magnus. El otro lo llevó consigo al otro sofá.

-Se llama Gold- Informó al notar la atención de Magnus hacia su nueva mascota. Magnus asintió y tomó su desayuno.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a contar sobre el chico Herondale con el que estás viviendo? Porque no te imaginas de todo lo que se rumorea en el submundo-

\- Me lo imagino- Contesto él. Catarina levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

-¿No te preocupa que ese tipo de comentarios puedan afectarlo?-

-Jace es fuerte, no se deja quebrar tan fácil. Estoy totalmente seguro que lo que sea que se hable no le importará-

\- Vaya- Exclamó su amiga- Hablas como si lo conocieras muy bien-

\- Siento que lo conozco- Contestó Magnus- Will…-

-¡Alto ahí!- Ordenó ella levantando una mano para callarlo- Magnus, por favor dime que no estás mirando a Jace como si se tratara de Will-

-Claro que no- Dijo él y sonaba indignado- Soy consiente en que se parecen en algunas cosas pero sé que no son iguales-

-¿Así? ¿Entonces en que difieren y que tiene que ver Will en esto?- Magnus dejó el desayuno de vuelta en la mesa y soltó un suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

\- Me siento como un adolescente- Confesó- No debería estar haciendo esto… hace años no lo hacía-

-¿El qué?-

-Acudir a ti cuando me gustaba alguien- Catarina abrió su boca sorprendida y la cubrió con una mano azul.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Jace Herondale te gusta?-

-No puedes negar que parece un ángel-

-Cierto, pero siempre te has fijado más allá del físico, así que dime, fuera del hecho de que ese chico parece bajado del mismo cielo ¿Qué más ves en él?- La bruja azul se acomodó para escuchar atenta la respuesta. Magnus pensó en ello.

\- Es tan frágil en el fondo, como una estatua de porcelana, pero sabe esconderse bajo una armadura de orgullo para no defraudar a los que ama- Catarina le sonrió.

-Eso suena dulce-

\- Parece luchar consigo mismo- Continuó él- Como si una parte quisiera poder romperse y saber que todo estará bien-

-¿Crees que se debe a su trabajo como cazador de sombras?- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no sabe en quién puede sostenerse cuando necesite romperse. Es un gran cazador de sombras, todos esperan algo de él, pero él no espera nada de nadie. Todo lo hace sobre él mismo. Con Jace siempre todo se trata de él mismo- Catarina puso sus manos bajo la barbilla para sostener la cabeza y lo miró preocupada.

-¿No será que estás confundiendo el gusto por tu vocación de ayudar a los chicos rotos? ¿Necesitados de amor o, como tú dices, de alguien en quien apoyarse sin que espere nada de él?-

-Puede ser- Concedió Magnus. Catarina suspiró y miró el desayuno.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- Magnus la miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

-Preparándome una cena-

* * *

Jace maldijo mientras botaba a la basura su sexto intento de pollo al horno. Cuando Alec le había dicho la receta le había parecido sencilla, pero tal parece que se había contagiado de las nulas habilidades de Isabelle en la cocina. Algunos intentos fueron quemados, en otros se había excedido en los ingredientes, a uno incluso le había agregado azúcar y a otro el jabón de presidente. Oficialmente odiaba la cocina.

Miró el reloj, llevaba toda la mañana tratando de preparar el pollo perfecto. Dándose por vencido dejó los ingredientes sobre la encimera y corrió a la salida. Además de la cena también quería decorar el loft, pero ya que no contaba con magia tendría que ir a comprar a un centro comercial.

* * *

Cinco horas después Jace sonrió y puso las manos en su cintura mientras admiraba su trabajo realizado en el loft. Su decoración no tenía una gran temática como las que normalmente tenía las de Magnus, más bien su inspiración fue él mismo por lo que compró decoración de color dorado. E incluso en la mesa ya había un mantel dorado con dos platos y dos copas. El problema era que no había nada de comida y solo quedaban dos horas antes de que Magnus volviera. Y aún le faltaba arreglarse.

Buscó un número de un restaurante a domicilio y ordenó la comida con el nombre más raro. Después de estar conforme con el plan B decidió que ya era hora de cambiarse: Se puso un traje negro acompañado de una corbata dorada. El loft parecía un sueño dorado, todo se veía bellísimo y Jace estaba seguro de que al brujo le gustaría porque una ventaja del color dorado era que, además de hermoso y elegante, brillaba.

Faltando una hora para la cena el rubio fue a la cocina y sacó la comida a domicilio con la esperanza que Magnus nunca descubriera que había sido comprada. Si todo salía como lo tenía planeado el brujo quedaría encantado.

* * *

Magnus y Catarina se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-Lo obligaste- Decía ella riéndose- Yo sé que Ragnor no hubiera aceptado ir contigo-

-Él podía decir lo que quiera, pero amaba viajar conmigo- Respondió el moreno.

-Yo amaba viajar contigo, él lo odiaba-

-Muy en el fondo lo amaba-Catarina negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para levantar los platos- ¿Puedo alimentar a Gold?-

-Claro, ven conmigo- Magnus la ayudó a llevar los platos vacíos a la cocina. Ambos habían pasado todo el día juntos y habían terminado recordando sus aventuras del pasado. En la cocina Catarina abrió un cajón y sacó una bolsa de comida para pez que le extendió a Magnus. Este la recibió y fue a la cocina emocionado como un niño pequeño.

Una vez en la sala Magnus abrió la bolsa, sacó un poco del contenido con sus dedos y lo espolvoreo sobre la superficie del agua de la pecera.

-Sal Gold- Decía divertido- Esta es tu rica comida, sal a comer pececito- Catarina llegó junto a él y se cruzó de brazos riéndose.

\- Seguro que has vuelto loco a Presidente- Magnus siguió alimentando al pez mientras le respondía.

\- Presidente siempre ha sido consentido- Objetó- Yo solo le cumplo uno que otro capricho- Miró a su amiga- Alguna ventaja debe tener ser la mascota del gran brujo de Brooklyn-

\- Consentido y envidioso- Agregó ella – Mira, ya salió- El pequeño pez dorado salió de su pequeño castillo y subió a la superficie para mover su boquita y probar la comida.

-¡Pero si es un encanto!- Replicó Magnus defendiendo el honor de su gato.

-Magnus es hora de que te abran los ojos. Presidente es tierno y pequeño y consentido, pero muy envidioso- El brujo chasqueó la lengua rebelde, su gato era perfecto a sus ojos.

\- No- Dijo.

-Si- Replicó ella.

\- No- Repitió él.

-¡Agh!- Exclamó Catarina dándose por vencida. Magnus se rió en silencio, amaba exasperar a su amiga. La bruja azul miró un reloj en su muñeca- Mi turno en el hospital empieza a las nueve- Informó.

-¿Me estas tratando de echar?-

\- No, te estaba tratando de dar una pista para que averiguaras que vas increíblemente tarde a tu cena- Magnus levantó la cara sorprendido y miró en la muñeca de su amiga. Eran las ocho de la noche.

-¡Por Edom!- Exclamó y dejó la comida de pez sobre la mesa junto a la pecera- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tan tarde?- Su amiga se encogió de hombros mientras observó a Magnus correr de un lado al otro buscando su abrigo.

\- No lo noté ¿Qué crees que te haga Jace por llegar tarde a su primera cita?-

-Afortunadamente escondí sus armas antes de salir de casa- Se jactó el brujo- Así que no puede matarme- Tomó su abrigó que había estado sobre el sofá y se lo puso. Después miró curioso a su amiga- ¿Has dicho cita?- Ella sonrió y chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer un portal para su amigo en una de sus paredes.

-Mejor apresúrate- Recomendó- Ya vas una hora tarde- Magnus suspiró lentamente antes de atravesar el portal.

* * *

Llegó a una cuadra del loft. No quería aparecer directamente dentro de su hogar, temía arruinar lo que sea que Jace haya estado haciendo todo el día. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo y caminó lo que le faltaba para llegar. Abrió con su llave la puerta exterior y después de subir las escaleras golpeó la siguiente. Mientras esperaba decidió evaluarse, esa mañana había tenido la intención de salir del loft tal como Jace se lo había pedido, pero no se le ocurrió vestirse elegante para la cena. Simplemente llevaba una camisa de seda azul brillante y pantalón negro. Esperaba que no se tratara de alguna fiesta sorpresa, porque entonces su reputación estaba en juego.

Unos momentos después la puerta fue abierta y un destello de luz escapó del loft. Jace estaba de pie usando un elegante traje de color negro y una muy llamativa corbata dorada. Sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca cuando sonrió para recibir al brujo.

-Espero que te guste- Dijo quitándose para que Magnus pudiera pasar. El brujo no tuvo tiempo de procesar el hecho de que Jace dudaba en si le gustaría o no, porque normalmente todo en él era perfecto. En cambio abrió la boca sorprendido mirando a todos lados para no perder ningún detalle. Sus paredes seguían siendo blancas, pero estaban iluminadas por la luz amarilla de miles de velas esparcidas por todos lados. Sus muebles eran ahora dorados, con pequeñas estatuas de gatos y aves que parecían hechas de oro. Su sala, también dorada, tenía un estilo victoriano y elegante. En medio de ella había una alfombra de color negro y dorado con un curioso patrón en el centro. Su mesa tenía un gran candelabro, dos platos, y dos copas ubicadas frente a sí. Todo parecía sacado de un sueño, demasiado hermoso para ser real.

-¿Vas a decir algo o te quedarás parado ahí toda la noche?- Preguntó Jace, y Magnus detectó un ligero tono de nerviosismo. Realmente el chico tenía dudas de si todo eso era del gusto del brujo.

-Esto es fantástico- Dijo Magnus.

-Ya lo sé- Mintió Jace sonriendo- Siéntate, traeré la comida- Jace cruzó la sala y entró a la cocina perdiéndose de la vista del moreno. Él seguía maravillado viendo a todos lados, y entonces vio a su gato. Presidente estaba sentado en la puerta de la habitación moviendo su cola tras su espalda y usando un pequeño listón dorado en su cuello. Magnus no pudo evitar peguntarse cuantos rasguños le habrán costado a Jace conseguir aquello.

El brujo se sentó sintiéndose extraño por ser atendido en su propia casa. Momentos después Jace volvió con dos platos de comida y ubicó uno para Magnus y el otro para él. Después abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en cada copa y finalmente se sentó.

Magnus miró su comida. No sabía bien que era pero deducía que era alguna especie de asado de varias verduras en salsa, y sabía que para lograr hacer algo así se necesitaría una parrilla. El loft no tenía parrilla.

-Te esforzaste- Comentó sin dejar de ver la comida y estirando una mano para coger el tenedor.

\- Fue sencillo en realidad. Te dije que mi sazón es fantástica- Respondió Jace petulante. Magnus sonrió y probó el primer bocado, debía reconocerle al rubio que era bueno mintiendo- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-

\- Con una amiga- Jace lo miró serio.

-No Camille-

-No Camille- Confirmó Magnus- Una bruja. Catarina de hecho, supongo que debes conocerla-

-Catarina Loss- Dijo Jace. Magnus asintió.

\- Supongo que por su trabajo de policías del submundo deben conocer el nombre de los subterráneos más representativos- Jace comió tranquilamente un bocado antes de hablar.

\- En realidad lo encontré escrito tras una postal en uno de tus cajones. Nunca me he interesado por el submundo- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él. Jace se apresuró a aclararlo- Obviamente eso lo cambiaste tú. No tengo un deseo repentino por pasar el resto de mi vida investigando cosas del submundo pero definitivamente el haberte conocido me ayudó a darme cuenta de que algunos subterráneos pueden ser agradables, tal vez eso me motive para que en un futuro me interese más por el tema-

\- Me siento halagado pero el gesto iba dirigido a la primera parte-

-Oh- Jace tomó vino antes de hablar. Magnus supuso que el chico realmente estaba disfrutando la comida, que por cierto estaba deliciosa- ¿Qué esperabas? Vine aquí a cumplir con una investigación de tu vida y tú no me ayudabas mucho, así que tuve que buscar información por mi cuenta- Magnus casi se atraganta al oír aquello.

\- ¿No te ayudaba? ¡Prácticamente te conté toda mi vida!-

\- Si pero parecían datos muy personales así que no los anoté- Magnus se sorprendió.

\- Mi padre, mi verdadero nombre, mi edad real, mis parejas más destacadas, todos los errores que he cometido… ¿No anotaste nada? - Jace negó lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Tienes idea de lo que muchas personas podrían llegar a pagar para obtener toda esa información?- Jace se encogió de hombros.

-No necesito nada- Después miró al brujo firmemente- Nada mas- Y Magnus sabía que quería decir eso. Jace valoraba el simple acto de confianza, y no lo cambiaría por ningún beneficio que pudiera obtenerle la información, ni siquiera por tener una investigación perfecta y completa.

\- Gracias- Dijo el brujo, y Jace sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo antes de seguir con otro bocado. Magnus no pudo evitar notar como los ojos dorados del cazador parecían cambiar de tono según los gestos del chico. Los había vistos indiferentes como la luz congelada de una bombilla, los había visto enojados como llamas de fuego bailando, los había visto felices y brillantes como la luz de una estrella, y ahora los estaba viendo intensos y profundos como el oro fundiéndose, mirando todo a su alrededor maravillados por su propio trabajo . En un momento esa mirada cruzó con la del brujo, y Magnus mantuvo la suya ahí. Pensó que Jace podía tener el cabello más luminoso del mundo, un cuerpo que parecía tallado por los ángeles, un talento incomparable con el de ningún otro ser sobre la tierra e incluso la actitud más molesta de todos los tiempos, pero ninguna de esas cosas podría llegar a opacar, o incluso igualar, el efecto de ver esos ojos por más de un minuto.

Jace se quedó mirando a Magnus con la misma intensidad en su mirada, Magnus aún no sabía que quería decir esa intensidad pero tampoco le importaba porque sabía que con el tiempo lo descubriría. Así funcionaba: aparecía Jace guardando algún misterio y no dando ningún indicio de que siquiera había algo, pero Magnus lo estudiaba y observaba y no descansaba hasta descubrir la verdad en el rubio. No le era difícil de todos modos, como leer un libro del que ya tienes indicio del final pero aun así disfrutas página por página.

Jace parpadeo despertando de cuales quiera que sean los pensamientos que inundaban su mente y observó la mesa, pasando la mirada por todo allí hasta dar con su copa y levantarla.

-Brindemos- Ordenó. Magnus levantó su copa y esperó pero Jace no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-¿Por qué brindamos?-

\- No lo sé, tú di algo, yo ya hice la cena- Magnus tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa buscando paciencia.

-Jace- Dijo lentamente- Si invitas a hacer un brindis debes decir el motivo. ¿Para qué lo haces si no tienes idea de por qué brindar?-

\- Lo hice para no caer en un molesto silencio incomodo- Replicó el rubio- Y por qué tu no parecías tener intenciones de hacerlo. Ya hice la primera parte, lo justo es que tú hagas la segunda- Magnus contó mentalmente hasta diez, no era justo que siempre terminaran peleándose como si tuvieran un matrimonio de más de veinte años.

\- Está bien- Accedió- Brindo por ti, porque tengas un prometedor futuro como cazador de sombras- Jace frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué solo por mí?- Levantó aún más su copa- Yo brindo por ti, porque…- Una expresión de duda paso por su rostro antes de mirar al brujo- ¿Qué aspiraciones tienes?- Nadie jamás le había preguntado a Magnus que quería hacer con su vida, y francamente no tenía idea.

-No lo sé, que no termine muerto muy pronto tal vez- Jace frunció aún más el ceño.

-Porque seas feliz- Terminó de decir el brindis. Magnus asintió aprobando las palabras.

\- Entonces porque los dos seamos felices- El rubio sonrió.

-Porque los dos seamos felices- Repitió Jace. Después estrellaron sus copas y bebieron.

\- Entonces- Dijo Magnus volviendo a poner su copa sobre la mesa- ¿No has hecho nada de tu investigación?- Jace también volvió a poner la copa sobre la mesa.

\- Yo no dije eso- Respondió. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacía él. Cuando Jace ponía esa molesta sonrisa podías esperar cualquier cosa. Magnus tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que el nephilim había escrito de él, y era obvio que Jace no se los mostraría a voluntad. Él, lentamente, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y corrió la silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Jace al verlo. Magnus le sostuvo la mirada un poco más, y después de un silencio de diez segundos se puso de pie y corrió hacia el corredor. Jace, quien ya había intuido lo que pensaba hacer el brujo, se levantó de un salto y usó su velocidad nephilim para pasar al brujo y detenerse frente a su puerta.

-Ni un paso más brillitos- Ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es mi casa- Dijo Magnus tratando de alcanzar la perilla.

-Es mi cuarto- Replicó Jace impidiéndoselo.

\- Es una investigación sobre mí- Dijo él.

-Pero escrita por mí- Magnus, frustrado, dejó de intentar alcanzar la perilla.

-Si no me dejas leerla pediré a Presidente por ayuda-

\- Tu pequeña rata ya no me asusta- Informó Jace mirándose las uñas- Hemos llegado a un trato muy conveniente para los dos – Magnus maldijo mentalmente a su gato.

-Tengo magia- Le recordó.

-Tengo fuerza- Magnus chasqueó la lengua antes de acercarse peligrosamente al chico y pegar su cuerpo con el suyo. Jace lo miró fijamente y se congelo en su lugar.

-Tengo encanto- Susurró Magnus levantando un dedo y pasándolo lentamente por la garganta del rubio. Bajo su toque sintió como Jace pasaba saliva, y cuando estuvo seguro de que el cazador había bajado la guardia alcanzó la perilla y se coló adentró de la habitación. Sabía que Jace no demoraría en entrar y sacarlo así que trató de darse prisa y abrió todos los cajones de la mesa de noche. Estaban vacíos. "Estúpido cazador" Pensó "¿Para qué le doy un cuarto si no lo usa?"

Llegó al armario y al abrirlo también lo encontró vació. Después descubrió una mochila recostada contra la pared y llegó hasta ella. Se preguntó levemente el porqué de que Jace aún no haya entrado, y se le ocurrió que tal vez había quedado muy sorprendido por las acciones de Magnus. Abrió la mochila y después de buscar en su interior encontró las hojas enumeradas. Las sacó e iba a leerlas pero alguien lo agarró de los antebrazos y usó su fuerza para ponerlo de pie. Magnus apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar que era Jace cuando sintió sus labios apretando los suyos.

El brujo, sin estar muy seguro de si eso era un camino para evitar que leyera las hojas, simplemente se quedó quieto con los brazos a los lados siendo sostenidos por los de Jace mientras agarraba fuertemente la investigación. Jace movía su boca de manera que parecía que estaba rogando por una respuesta. Magnus, sin levantar los brazos, lentamente abrió su boca, y casi en el acto Jace se apoderó de ella. El brujo pensó que bien todo eso podría tratarse solo de un truco, pero no pasaría la oportunidad de conocer la boca de Jace Herondale. Cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso como era debido, moviendo sus labios con agilidad y girando el rostro para disfrutar mejor los del rubio. Jace definitivamente parecía que sabía lo que hacía, no había rastro de duda o inseguridad en sus movimientos. Sus movimientos no eran bruscos como si quisiera devorar la boca de Magnus, pero tampoco era suaves como si este último fuera hecho de porcelana. Eran firmes y constantes, sin indicio de querer detenerse.

La boca del rubio era deliciosa, fantástica como él mismo, y a Magnus le hubiera gustado disfrutarla más. Pero temía por el verdadero significado de lo que estaba pasando ¿Aquello realmente era lo que Jace quería? ¿Qué pasaría después? Sus dudas se reflejaron al cesar los movimientos de su boca, y Jace lo notó. El rubio se apartó casi tan rápido como comenzó todo y se quedó mirando a Magnus con una mirada de sorpresa y jadeando con la boca abierta. Después miró su mano, en algún momento él había terminado con la investigación. Magnus miró las hojas indiferente y regresó la mirada al rubio.

-Jace- Llamó él. No sabía que diría, pero sea lo que fuere sabía que tendría como intención calmar al rubio, quien parecía haberse quedado mudo de la sorpresa de sus propias acciones- No tienes que…-

\- En un momento regreso- Dijo Jace. Magnus lo miró sin entender. Él se quedó un momento más ahí, y después dio media vuelta y salió a correr. Magnus salió para tratar de alcanzarlo pero cuando llegó a la puerta del loft era probable de que el chico ya estuviera a diez cuadras.

Él buscó su celular en el bolsillo y marcó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Magnus ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Catarina.

\- Si- Respondió el mientras trataba de nivelar su propia respiración- No estoy confundiendo nada. Realmente me gusta-

* * *

Jace corrió lo más rápido que jamás había corrido en su vida. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire contra un árbol, y recordó las hojas de su investigación aún en la mano. Las levantó, buscó un lápiz en su bolsillo y las sostuvo contra el árbol para anotar.

 **18\. Magnus tiene la boca más suave que alguna vez haya probado.**

 **19\. Cuando lo besas es como si viajaras a otro lugar, uno donde todo es posible.**

 **20\. Besa increíble.**

 **21\. Besa increíble.**

 **22\. Besa increíble.**

 **23\. Besa…**

Jace repitió la misma frase cada vez apretando más el lápiz, y al final rayó lo que quedaba de hoja frustrado. No debió de haberse ido, debió quedarse, debió continuar el beso. Pero ¿Después qué? No lo sabía, y eso era lo que quería averiguar.

Metió el papel y el lápiz en su bolsillo y siguió corriendo. En unos pocos minutos llegó al instituto. Abrió las puertas, subió corriendo las escaleras, atravesó los corredores a la velocidad del rayo, dio un salto cuando casi se tropieza con Iglesia, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación de Alec. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe a su espalda. Adentró Alec estaba arrodillado sobre su cama mientras le mostraba con una sonrisa los mensajes de su celular a Isabelle. Ambos levantaron la mirada apenas Jace entró.

-Alec, tienes que besarme- Dijo él jadeando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Alec.

\- Creo que soy gay-Confesó. Alec lo miró sorprendido mientras que Isabelle se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella. Jace trató de controlar su respiración.

\- Que soy un idiota- Dijo el frustrado- Salí corriendo del loft a pesar de… ¡Estábamos besándonos! No debí haberme ido así- Alec puso inmediatamente sus manos sobre la cama como si estuviera tratando de evitar desmayarse. Isabelle miró boquiabierta al rubio.

-Bueno… ¡Wow!- Ella sonrió- Un beso… ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! Jamás me lo hubiera esperado. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que las intenciones de Magnus hayan sido confundir tus…-

\- No- Cortó Jace y levantó la mirada para encontrarla con ella- El beso fue idea mía. Yo lo inicie- Isabelle parpadeó sorprendida. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Alec y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento. Finalmente el ojiazul bajó la mirada para ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios, e Isabelle se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Jace sorprendido por la actitud de los Lightwood- Ayúdenme ¡Alec ayúdame!- Isabelle guió a Jace hasta sentarlo en la cama frente a Alec y ella se sentó a un lado.

\- ¿Y cómo te ayudo? No te besaré- Aseguró el ojiazul.

-Es que…- Jace parecía frustrado- No sé cómo… ¿Soy gay?- Isabelle lo observó y después miró atenta a la respuesta de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?- Le preguntó su parabatai. Jace soltó un suspiro.

-Que no sé qué hacer. Nunca he sido gay y no sé cómo… no sé qué debo hacer- Isabelle sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Y viniste a pedirle consejos para acostarte con otro hombre a Alec?- Preguntó ella divertida. Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido hacia ella. Alec se ruborizó y le dio a su hermana un golpe en el brazo- ¡Auch!- Se quejó ella. El ojiazul respiró para controlar su incomodidad frente al tema y poder ayudar lo mejor que podía a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Te gustó el beso?- Preguntó. Jace recordó como se le había erizado la piel cuando Magnus había pasado un dedo por su cuello, recordó como se había quedado estático tratando de repetir en su mente la sensación del toque pero frustrándose al no tener el mismo efecto. Después había entrado a la habitación y había levantado a Magnus sin saber muy bien para qué, pero no bastó un segundo de haberlo visto para descubrir que era lo que realmente quería hacer: Quería besarlo. Quería sentir los labios del brujo sobre los suyos. Sin dudar ni pensar lo besó, y se sintió en el cielo cuando Magnus le correspondió. Él nunca había besado a otro hombre, pero estaba seguro que ningún otro beso podría jamás compararse con ese. Había sido mágico, como si con cada movimiento fuegos artificiales explotaran en su pecho, haciendo a su corazón bombear la sangre más rápido y extendiendo por todo su cuerpo una agradable sensación de calor.

\- Si- Aceptó sonriendo de medio lado- Fue el mejor beso que he recibido en toda mi vida- Alec le sonrió dulcemente pero el rubio recibió un almohadazo en la cara. Era de parte de Isabelle.

-Eso fue en nombre de todas las mujeres a las que has besado- Informó ella. Después lanzó la almohada a un lado y se acercó a abrazarlo- Y esto es en nombre mío- Jace le correspondió el abrazo sonriendo nervioso. Después se apartó de ella y miró a Alec.

-Entonces oh gran sabio entre los gays- Dijo ansioso- ¿Tienes algo para decirme?- Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, no vuelvas a llamarme así- Esta vez fue Isabelle quien le dio el golpe en el brazo- Y otra cosa: Después del beso, después de haber vivido con el ¿Cuál es tu gran verdad?- Jace, sin saber porque, sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Que me gusta Magnus Bane- Dijo sonriendo aún sin poder creer que estaba diciendo aquello. Isabelle aplaudió emocionada y miró a Alec. Este último sonrió.

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber – Contestó- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?- Jace se puso de pie riéndose nervioso. Miró a Isabelle quien lo observaba con una gran sonrisa de emoción y apoyo, y miró a Alec quien lo observaba sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso de él.

\- Gracias- Dijo antes de girarse y salir corriendo. Alec, quedándose solo con su hermana, levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Jace acaba de agradecernos?- Preguntó.

-¡Si, lo hizo!- Respondió ella feliz. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, intuyendo que de ahí en adelante la vida sería mucho mejor para todos.

* * *

Jace corrió incluso el doble de rápido que había corrido antes y volvió al loft. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y golpeo la puerta, la cual casi en el acto fue abierta por la persona más asombrosa de todas.

-¡Jace!- Exclamó Magnus con el cabello alborotado, el rubio supuso que había terminado así por la cantidad de veces que Magnus debió peinarlo con sus manos mientras él estaba en el instituto- Es la segunda vez que sales sin decirme a dónde vas. Escucha, sé que debes estar…- Jace no lo dejó terminar. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo viendo esa boca moverse diciendo palabras que él no lograba entender? Dio un paso hacia Magnus y selló sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez más lento, confirmándole a Magnus que estaba pensando bien las cosas y que estaba seguro de que eso era lo que quería. Magnus le correspondió al beso con la misma velocidad, confirmándole al rubio que también eso era lo que él quería.

Jace guió a Magnus a dentro del loft y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Después, muy a su pesar, se separó porque había cosas que debía decir. Magnus ya no lo miraba precavido, ahora lo hacía atento.

-Magnus Bane- Dijo él sin saber muy bien que decir- Siempre he sido bueno con las palabras pero por alguna razón justo en este momento parecen que me están abandonando- Dio un lento respiro antes de continuar- No sé bien que está pasando ni lo que siento. Pero sé que te quiero y quiero esto, aunque jamás había sentido algo así por nadie antes. Ni siquiera con chicas- Magnus levantó sus cejas- No me mires así- Ordenó el rubio- Porque justo después de que tú me miras así hay peleas, y en este momento definitivamente no quiero pelear contigo- El moreno normalizó su expresión y volvió a mirarlo atento. Jace sonrió- Y cuando me miras así… ahora solo quiero agilizar las cosas- Magnus sonrió

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?-

-¡Aggh!- Dijo Jace frustrado- ¿Lo ves? Tú eres el que no me deja decirte palabras bonitas- Y volvió a besar a Magnus, esta vez mas rápido, moviendo con agilidad su boca mientras guiaba al brujo para pegar su espalda en la pared. Los besos de Magnus sabían increíblemente bien y a Jace le gustaba la sensación de estar besándolo y de olvidarse de todo lo demás, parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado para disfrutar aún más del momento. Tras sus parpados veían luces de colores explotar, el corazón de ambos bombeaba como si quisiera salirse del pecho, y un agradable calor les recorría todo el cuerpo, aumentando de velocidad con cada choque eléctrico que causaba el toque del otro.

Jace apretó el cuerpo del brujo contra la pared y bajo sus labios para jugar con la sensible piel del cuello del otro. Magnus levantó la cabeza y se concentró solamente en sentir los labios del rubio sobre su piel. Jace sonrió contra su cuello al notar el efecto que estaba causando en el brujo y se alejó solo un poco para librarse de su corbata y su camisa elegante, dejando al descubierto un torso bronceado, lleno de cicatrices y runas, y marcado por los músculos. Pero Magnus lo veía hermoso.

El brujo observó el pecho de Jace sin miramientos y este último, al notar la mirada sobre él, se miró a sí mismo.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó sonriendo- Lo llevo trabajando en mis diecisiete años de vida. Ahora es todo tuyo- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Gracias, supongo que debo sentirme halagado por haber sido el elegido-

-Aprovéchalo bien- Aconsejó el rubio antes de regresar a jugar con el cuello de Magnus. Este último levantó sus brazos y pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio, tratando de delinear con los dedos cada musculo que fuera tocando. Jace gimió ante el toque y se acercó más a Magnus cerrando todo el espacio entre ellos para darle más facilidad de alcanzar cada músculo. Entonces de repente el rubio se alejó.

-Compre la comida- Soltó con la mirada oscurecida. Magnus soltó una carcajada interna. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarlo.

Unos momentos ambos llegaron a la habitación principal y Jace cayó sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Magnus sobre él y sin dejar su boca. Jace jugó con los mechones de cabello negro de Magnus y giró para quedar encima del brujo. Magnus frunció el ceño y regresó a dar vuelta para dejar a Jace debajo de él. El rubio mordió el labio del brujo a manera de regaño y volvió a girar. Magnus contó mentalmente hasta diez.

-No pelearemos esta noche- Repitió.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Accedió Jace.

Unos momentos después ambos estaban acostados devorando la boca del otro, sin camisa y con el cabello completamente revuelto. Magnus bajó lentamente sus manos para llegar al pantalón de Jace cuando sintió algo en el bolsillo. Sin ver lo sacó y lo reconoció como las hojas de la investigación. Interesado giró un poco la cabeza y tuvo un rápido vistazo de las letras, pero el rubio tomó las hojas de sus manos, las hizo una bolita, y las arrojó lejos obligando a Magnus a regresar su atención a él. El brujo rió contra su boca.

* * *

Varias horas después ambos estaban desnudos y dormidos cada uno en un lado de la cama. Presidente entró a la habitación y lanzó un maullido antes de acostarse en su pequeña camita, debido al ruido los reflejos de cazador de sombras del rubio se activaron haciendo que éste se despertara mi mirara alrededor. Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden volvió a relajarse y giró el rostro para observar al chico durmiente a su lado.

Magnus tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba tranquilamente, algunos mechones de cabello negro caían despeinados sobre su frente y había algunas marcas rojas en su cuello. Jace sonrió orgulloso de esto último y sin dudar tomó una de los brazos de Magnus para ponerlo sobre su propio estómago, dando la impresión de que el brujo lo estaba abrazando. Cómodo con sentirse protegido acercó aún más su cuerpo al durmiente de Magnus y levantó un dedo para toquetear su nariz. Magnus se removió incomodo ante el toque haciendo que Jace alejara su mano, pero apenas el brujo pareció volver a estar tranquilo el rubio usó sus dedos para peinar el cabello negro hacia atrás, causando otro movimiento de molestia. Con una sonrisa alejó su mano de su rostro y la puso sobre el brazo del brujo en su estómago. Allí dio toquecitos, masajes en círculos, dibujo runas y escribió palabras como "Hola" y "Guapo" hasta finalmente detenerse a observar cómo se veía su dedo bronceado uniformemente sobre la piel color caramelo de Magnus. Maravillado por lo que veía sacudió a Magnus.

-¡Magnus despierta!- Ordenó. El brujo abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó molesto. Jace miró de nuevo su dedo sobre el brazo de Magnus y lo señalo.

\- Me gusta tu piel- Dijo simplemente. Magnus lo miró en silencio antes de soltar un suspiro.

\- Eres tan increíblemente molesto que me estoy debatiendo entre besarte o enviarte a dormir con Presidente- Jace sonrió en su dirección.

\- Me gusta la idea de que me beses- Ambos se acercaron para hacerlo pero Jace se alejó a último momento y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Magnus para no permitirle acercarse.

\- Primero debes decirme algo- Magnus lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- Ahora somos novios ¿Verdad? Creo que ya lo somos. Dime que lo somos- El brujo parpadeo sorprendido antes de responder.

-Sí, supongo que lo somos- Jace sonrió ampliamente antes de usar la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Magnus para ponerla detrás de su cuello, acercar al brujo y sellar sus labios.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Magnus releyó una vez más la receta de galletas en el libro y volvió a mirar su mezcla. En la imagen se veía de color crema, pero por alguna razón su trabajo había resultado en una masa blanca. Frustrado abrió una alacena y sacó lo primero que vio para añadirlo a la receta a ver si cambiaba de color, lo que le añadió fue vainilla negra.

En ese momento Jace entró a la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Aun no terminas brillitos? Catarina y Maryse llegaran pronto, date prisa- En los meses que habían pasado, y después de que Maryse aceptara que las clases y la tarea fueron solo excusas para lograr darle una lección a Jace, ellos cuatro habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. A Catarina le agradaba Jace, decía que era divertido y de que ya era hora de que Magnus saliera con alguien tan brillante como él. Y Maryse amaba a Magnus, lo encontraba mas agradable que las exnovias de Jace y debía sumarle el hecho de que era un brujo que no permitiría que algo malo les fuera a pasar a alguno sus hijos. Magnus volvió a leer la receta seguro de que debió haber olvidado algo, la mezcla no debería ser de ese color - Espero que no te moleste pero invite a Alec, Isabelle y Max a acompañarnos, así que debes hacer más galletas- Informó Jace como si fuera algo sin importancia. Magnus lo miró un momento entrecerrando los ojos antes de seguir con su desastrosa receta. No podía cocinar ni siquiera para ellos, y Jace pretendía que lo hiciera para más personas. El brujo soltó un suspiro.

\- Max es tierno- Dijo él- Y Alec e Isabelle me agradan-

-Espero que no demasiado- Advirtió Jace celoso. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Isabelle es la reina de la belleza y Alec es un tierno chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Y tú sabes que el cabello negro y los ojos azules han sido mi combinación favorita por muchos años- Jace gruñó.

-Si- Aceptó- Pero también sé que yo soy Jace Herondale, y Jace Herondale en un año es capaz de romper cualquier combinación tuya que hayas forjado por más de un siglo- Magnus levantó la vista de la masa de galletas y lo miró.

-Esa seguridad tuya es estresante- Comentó sabiendo que Jace tenía razón. Este último sonrió.

\- Pero la amas- Repuso guiñándole un ojo. Después miró el libro de recetas- Y date prisa, uno de los dos debe aprender a cocinar para que podamos tener por una vez una comida casera, ya me cansé de usar tu magia cada vez que queramos comer- Magnus cerró el libro molesto por no haber logrado preparar unas galletas.

-¿Y por qué debo cocinar yo?- Preguntó al rubio. Jace se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Porque te ves increíblemente bien haciéndolo- Respondió.

\- Tu también te verías bien haciéndolo- Jace camino hasta él y volvió a abrir el libro de recetas.

-Eres la única otra persona a la que acepto que podría igualarme en belleza- Magnus rodó los ojos. Aquello era, para Jace, un cumplido.

\- Es un honor- Dijo y se giró para salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Jace.

-A pedir comida- Respondió Magnus- Aceptémoslo, ni a ti ni a mi nos gusta cocinar y algo tenemos que comer- Jace cerró el libro de un golpe y se apresuró para seguirlo.

-Que sea comida china- Pidió- Saldría beneficiado porque sé cuánto te gusta la comida china- Magnus giró un poco la cabeza para sonreírle.

-No te servirá de mucho, recuerda que tendremos visita- Jace tuvo que reconocer que el brujo tenía un punto.

-Entonces pide la comida china esta noche- Sugirió y alcanzó a Magnus para hacerlo girar en sus brazos- Cuando estemos solos- Añadió en un susurro. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él mientras levantaba una mano para jugar con un mechón dorado.

-No lo sé, siempre obtienes lo que quieres-

-Exacto- Respondió Jace- No hay que cambiar una tradición- Y besó a Magnus.

* * *

 **Es todo. No se que tal me salió asi que realmente agradecería comentarios. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
